No me estoy haciendo más joven
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Continuación de Viral. - Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry? - Créditos imagen de portada: VickyAgron. - Capítulo 6 UP! - Antes yo era WriterGleek
1. Domingo de paz

******Título:** No me estoy haciendo más joven.

******Autora: ****Symbelmynne**

******Capítulo: **1/?

******Palabras: ****4,184**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Caracter Original, Amistad Pezberry, Faberry, Britchel, HummelBerry, y más.

******Summary:** Continuación de Viral. - Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry?

******Rating: ********M**

******IMPORTANTE: ********Voy a hacer algo que no hice, capaz en otros continuados. Voy a responder las reviews del último capítulo de Viral al final de éste. Gracias por animarse a leer esto, por lo menos hasta acá.**

* * *

**Domingo de Paz**

Después de esa extraña fiesta de compromiso, las cosas comenzaron a calmarse un poco para Rachel y Cassandra. O eso comenzaron a sentir ellas. Era ese extraño momento de calma.

Fue por eso, que estaban con la guardia baja cuatro meses después.

"¿Quién puede estar tocando el timbre de este departamento a las 8 de la mañana un día domingo?" dijo Rachel quejándose y hundiéndose más debajo del cuerpo de Cassandra.

"¿Cómo puedes decir tanto a esta hora?" preguntó Cassandra abrazando más a la diva.

"mmm no sé." dijo Rachel

"No voy a abrir" dijo Cassandra cuando el timbre comenzó a ser acompañado por golpes en la puerta.

"Yo tampoco" respondió Rachel y las dos cerraron los ojos hasta que unos 10 minutos después dejó de escucharse el ruido.

"Parece que los echamos" dijo Cassandra.

"No quisiera ser yo quien te despierte de golpe" dijo Rachel.

"Tenemos por fin un fin de semana libre. No quiero hacer cosas que no nos involucren solo a nosotras dos" dijo Cassandra girando para salir de encima de la diva.

"Tenemos toda la semana" dijo Rachel.

"Cierto. Gracias al teatro" dijo Cassandra comenzando a levantarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y Rachel saltó sobre su novia, tapándola con la sábana.

"Buenos días mis princesas JulyBerrys...tienen a la tía Tana de visita" dijo Santana saltando sobre la cama y sonriéndole a la pareja.

"¿Cómo rayos entraste?" preguntó Cassandra, quien logró taparse y agarrar la cintura de la diva("No confío en esa chica cerca tuyo después de esa última pelea en el lodo" le había dicho una vez a la diva.)

"Ohhh, tienen que dejarme ver. Sino esta relación no va a funcionar." dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Déjalas de molestar, que ya demasiado enojadas van a estar conmigo para que sigas alimentando su furia." dijo Quinn entrando también en la habitación.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Cassandra en un grito y puntualizando cada palabra.

"No son personas muy madrugadoras por lo que veo" dijo Santana. "Así que las voy a esperar en la cocina."

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada mientras las miraba.

"Quita tu vista de encima nuestro, Fabray" dijo Cassandra agarrando más fuerte a Rachel, quien extrañamente no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Tanto Quinn como la latina dejaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Extrañamente se marcharon.

"No quiero que nos maten más por intentar mirarlas mientras se visten" escucharon que Quinn le respondía a Santana al momento de quejarse porque no iba a poder espiar.

"Podrías haber dicho algo." dijo Cassandra soltando a Rachel. "Te quedaste como una piedra y callada"

"Creo que Santana te vio desnuda y se lamió los labios. ¿Si la mato ahora, crees que podré salir libre en poco tiempo o deberé huir a Canadá?" preguntó Rachel ignorando lo que su novia había dicho.

"No me has dejado matarla desde que la conozco así que no puedes matarla ahora" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia el armario.

"Maldición" dijo Rachel sacándose la sábana de encima y caminando rápidamente hacia Cassandra para abrazarla. "¿Cómo me aguantas con estos amigos que tengo?"

"Te amo, creo que eso me da el poder de aguantar todo. Ahora vístete, quiero ver que necesitan así después las echamos a patadas. Y después, nos vamos toda la semana a un hotel para no tener que verlas"

"Quinn es tu asistente, va a estar llamando todo el día. Representas a Santana así que vas a tener que decirle donde estamos."

"Esa chica necesita acostarse con Brittany una semana seguida para ver si así se le va un poco la obsesión por el sexo. Aunque en realidad, creo que le aumentó después de esa pelea en el lodo"

"No creo que debamos recordar ese momento. Todavía se me hace muy difícil y no quieres que vaya a un psicólogo porque no quieres que se sepa del burdel"

"¿Estás vestida?¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste tan rápido?"

"Después de trabajar en Broadway, una aprende a vestirse rápidamente y estar perfecta" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Espero que estés perfecta solo para mi, no quiero que le alimentes falsas esperanzas a esa latina loca que está en nuestra cocina" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Crees que pueda llegar a hacer algo con la computadora que dejamos en el comedor?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la mano de su novia.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Cassandra soltando a la diva y corriendo hacia el comedor. "Deja eso Santana si no quieres que tus demos se pierdan misteriosamente"

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos la clave para entrar" dijo la latina levantándose de la silla y alejándose de la computadora.

"No entiendo porque Rachel no le pone Barbra Streissand a todas las claves, sería mucho más fácil para nosotras" djio Quinn

"¿Y a ti que te picó?" preguntó Cassandra "¿Desde cuando estás interesada en lo que Santana puede estar interesada?¿También el sexo no está siendo satisfactorio con tu novia?"

Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza.

"Cruel. Eso fue cruel July." dijo caminando hacia la cocina, en donde había visto que Rachel estaba preparando café.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?" le preguntó Quinn a la diva quien la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué dejaste entrar a Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Crees que solo las despertó a uds.? Te estás olvidando que vivo en el departamento de enfrente. La muy maldita comenzó a golpear ahí primero. Después se dividieron y puso a Britt a golpear mi puerta, mientras ella golpeaba acá. Cuando le abrí, Britt me rogó que les abriera esta puerta "dijo Quinn

"¿Y dónde está Brittany?"

"Se quedó en mi sofá durmiendo"

"¿Jessica?" preguntó Rachel

"Jessica huyó. Por alguna razón no tolera estar demasiado tiempo cerca de Santana."

"Aunque me parece raro que 5 minutos sea demasiado tiempo, Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Es Santana. ¿Esperas que alguien que la conozca tan poco tiempo la aguante tan rápido? NY fue como si le quitara todas las inhibiciones de encima y no tiene filtro ni pudor."

"¿Y por qué estás tan interesada en nuestra vida sexual como ella lo está?"

"Porque es como una fantasía poder imaginarlas a uds. dos teniendo sexo. Tienes que entender que son muy sexys las dos." dijo Quinn y comenzó a ponerse colorada.

"Ahí tienes lo que le pasa a mi novia" dijo Rachel sacando la cafetera y llenándose una enorme taza. "Uds. parecieran no disfrutar de su vida sexual y la nuestra les genera increíbles dudas."

"Santana quiere hacer un curso de computación, así aprende a desbloquear tu clave" dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina rápidamente.

"Ni siquiera sé que están haciendo acá" dijo Cassandra entrando con la notebook cerrada y notablemente cansada.

"Cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave" dijo Rachel sirviéndole rápidamente una taza de café a su prometida y poniéndosela al frente para que la consuma.

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra dejando la computadora y agarrando rápidamente la taza para tomar un sorbo, añadiendo un beso en los labios de la diva.

"Estoy de visita. Quiero que organicemos una enorme fiesta para el fin de semana que viene" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina.

"¿Dónde está Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

"Volvió a su departamento. Toda colorada. Vaya uno a saber por que." dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel y sacándole su taza de café.

"Uno podría pensar que la novia de Rachel eres tú. Por suerte no lo eres." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Quedamos tan bien juntas?" preguntó Santana sonriendo y acercándose a Rachel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Cassandra ignorando lo que veía porque por un lado estaba enojándose y por el otro, Rachel se iba alejando de a poco de la latina.

"¿No les dije que quería organizar una fiesta?" preguntó Santana

"¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras con eso?" preguntó la rubia girando sus ojos.

"Eres mi manager, productora y no sé que otros títulos te pusiste" dijo Santana mirándola sorprendida.

"¿Y por eso tenías que venir a molestarnos un domingo a la mañana?" preguntó Cassandra

"Durante la semana solo me dejas de hablar de cosas del trabajo. Cualquier otra cosa te enojas y me tiras los papeles que tienes en la mano." dijo Santana

"Eso es porque me preguntas que tipo de ropa interior estaría interesada en comprarle a Rachel." dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué ropa están vendiendo?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada.

"¿Viste que a tu novia le interesaría?" preguntó Santana. "Solo estaba hablando de ropa sexy, que pueden usar en las noches, para calentar un poco el ambiente. Pareciera que uds. dos están todo el tiempo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tendrían que relajarse"

"¿Cómo rayos quieres que nos relajemos si cuando por fin podemos hacerlo apareces en esta casa un domingo a la mañana?" preguntó Cassandra. "¿No saliste a bailar después del trabajo anoche?"

"Brittany tenía unas cuantas ideas que quería probar" dijo Santana "Así que terminé mi turno y nos metimos en el cuarto del loft"

"Y Kurt las echó esta mañana ¿verdad?" dijo Rachel

"Nos pidió que no volviéramos en todo el día" dijo Santana. "Más le vale que sea solo eso, porque me llega a echar del departamento y puedo hacer que le tenga miedo a cada producto químico para el cabello y la piel que existe"

"No te preocupes, no te va a echar" dijo Rachel mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Cassandra. Sabía muy bien que la latina y su rubia acompañante iban a querer vivir con ellas.

* * *

**Rachel: **¿que sucedió con Santana, Kurt?

**Kurt:** No tengo ni idea, no hablo con ellas o voy al departamento desde el viernes a la noche.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo?

**Kurt: **Si, me vine con Adam. Estoy con él desde el viernes. Tenemos un examen difícil mañana.

**Rachel: **Si Santana sufre un terrible accidente, ¿que harías?

**Kurt: **Está pagando el alquiler a tiempo. Cosa que Puckerman no, y tendríamos que hablar de eso.

**Rachel: **¿Conmigo?¿Por qué?

**Kurt: **Con Santana. Dile que tenemos que hablar.

* * *

"Kurt dice que no está en el departamento desde el viernes" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre las tres. Santana se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando que la noticia le llegue tarde a Cassandra.

"Detente en este instante, Santana López" dijo Rachel firmemente levantándose y caminando hacia la latina quien sonrió ante la fuerza que la diva estaba ejerciendo en su muñeca mientras la arrastraba de nuevo hacia la silla.

"Berry, estoy descubriendo que tienes un lado dominante y me gusta. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo cuando por fin te tenga en mi cama?" preguntó Santana y reaccionó justo a tiempo. Porque Cassandra escuchó lo último y se estiró sobre la mesa para tratar de agarrar la cabeza de la latina. "¡ESTAS LOCA!" gritó Santana "¿Qué rayos creías que ibas a hacer?"

"Quería estamparte la cabeza contra la madera" dijo Cassandra. "Ahora, sin comentar absolutamente nada, espero que escuches lo que sea que Rachel tiene ganas de decirte y te vas a ir con Brittany a dormir en el sofá de Quinn"

Era más que obvio que la rubia estaba completamente enojada y Santana sintió que esta vez debía hacerle caso.

"Dice Kurt que tienen que hablar con respecto al hecho de que Noah no paga el alquiler" dijo Rachel dando la vuelta a la mesa y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Cassandra para intentar calmarla. Un poco por lo menos, porque a través de la ropa la diva podía sentir la sangre circular caliente en el cuerpo de Cassandra.

"De acuerdo. Me voy. Adiós" dijo Santana corriendo literalmente hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento.

Rachel la siguió solo para asegurarse que se había ido y cerró la puerta con llave y pasando el seguro.

Volvió caminando despacio hacia la cocina, en donde ahora podía escuchar a Cassandra hablar entre sus dientes, arrastrando cada palabra.

"No sé como vamos a hacer, pero esa chica no va a pasar tiempo con nosotras después de que estemos casadas." dijo señalando el lugar por donde se había ido Santana. "Estoy harta de que no nos dé ni un minuto de tranquilidad. ¿Quién se cree que es, Rachel?¿Cómo las soportas?"

"Cassie..." dijo la diva sentándose en la falda de ella y mirándola profundamente a los ojos. "Cálmate. No te va a hacer bien"

"Me importa un carajo. ¿Notaste todo lo que hizo? Nos despertó a los golpes y convenció a Quinn de que le abra la puerta. Todavía no supero las formas en que te tocó en esas peleas en el lodo"

"Fue hace meses atrás y se estuvo comportando" dijo Rachel acariciando la nuca de Cassandra.

"Si, pero cuando empieza, no para" dijo Cassandra apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la diva.

"Seguramente algo debe estar preocupándola. No somos las únicas comprometidas, si recuerdas" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora quiero volver a la cama y olvidarme de que existen tus amigas. ¿Podemos?" preguntó Cassandra

"Yo pensaba que podíamos irnos a Central Park a pasar el día. Es demasiado grande como para que nos encuentren rápido, hay wi fi de los bares de la periferia y tenemos todas las claves, así que podemos llevarnos la computadora si quieres, y además estaremos en contacto con la naturaleza."

"Yo pensé que en la cama podíamos hacer otras cosas, por eso sugerí lo de olvidarnos que existen tus amigas."

"Tentador, pero creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de este departamento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo miedo de que explotes" dijo Rachel. "Sobre todo sabiendo que Santana está del otro lado del pasillo"

"La tuviste que nombrar"

"Vamos" dijo Rachel levantándose y agarrando la mano de su novia, para llevarla hasta el cuarto y cambiarse.

* * *

Aunque les llevó casi una hora más preparar todo para marcharse y casi diez minutos para poder salir del departamento sin ser detectadas por las tres personas que estaban en el departamento de enfrente, Cassandra sonreía mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó la diva agarrada de su mano.

"¿Crees que cuando nos casemos vamos a vivir en este departamento?" preguntó Cassandra como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

"Supuse siempre que si, porque la verdad es complicado encontrar un buen departamento en NY. Y me gusta que haya sido tuyo."

"Oh..." dijo Cassandra sonando un poco decepcionada.

"¿Cuáles eran tus planes?" preguntó Rachel. "Nunca pensaste en mudarte hasta ahora"

"Pensé que podríamos mudarnos una vez casadas y así no dejarle una llave a Quinn por si queríamos irnos a algún lugar"

"¿Por qué crees que Jessica se escapa cada vez que ve a Santana?"

"Esa chica no está acostumbrada a todos uds. juntos."

"Pero tú te acostumbraste rápido"

"Si, pero es distinto"

"¿Cómo?"

"Rachel, nosotras estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Tu y yo. A pesar de nuestros padres y nuestros amigos, mira como seguimos adelante."

"No entiendo."

"Rachel. Te amo. Más allá que tus amigos estén completamente locos y se estén involucrando en nuestra relación desde el momento en que comenzó, no iba a dejarte ir. Digamos, ellos son especiales y cuando uno logra verlos a través de otros ojos, comienza a soportarlos."

"¿Y en qué punto estás tú?"

"Yo todavía pienso que son especiales, no los soporto demasiado."

"Salvo a Kurt y a Quinn"

"Quinn es mi asistente y debo soportarla para poder pagarle todos los meses. Y Willy la verdad, ya no molesta tanto como al principio ni comete errores. En cambio, Santana..."

"Santana es la más especial de todas."

"Esas chicas tienen demasiada alegría a pesar de que antes eran extremos opuestos en la pirámide social del secundario. Te quieren demasiado."  
"¿Eso crees?"

"Si. Se nota" dijo Cassandra mirando a su alrededor. Era el momento de elegir lugar en donde sentarse ya que habían llegado a Central Park.

"¿Crees que realmente me quieren?"

"Oh, por Dios. Si Santana no amara tanto a Brittany o en realidad..." dijo Cassandra sentándose debajo de un árbol.

"¿En realidad?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"En realidad, creo que si no hubieras convencido a Brittany de venir a NY, en estos momentos nosotras no estaríamos comprometidas sino que yo estaría involucrada en una guerra por tu amor con esa loca latina que tienes por amiga. En cuanto a Quinn, bueno, esa rubia debe haber pasado malos momentos luchando por lo que sentía por ti en el secundario y conformándose, gracias a Dios, con solo ser tu amiga. No por nada fue la primera que me aceptó como tu novia. Creo que se había dado por vencida y supo que no iba a tenerte."

"¿Ahora todas mis amigas en realidad me aman platónicamente?"

"Más les vale que lo hagan así. Aunque Santana no creo que conozca el significado de la palabra _platónicamente_. Creo que en cualquier momento te va a saltar encima, porque no se va a poder contener. Eres demasiado hermosa. Y creo que no soporta no haber podido poner sus manos en tu cuerpo antes de que comenzáramos nuestra relación y Brittany volviera a ella."

"¿No era que querías olvidarte de ellas?" preguntó Rachel

"Es que...tú me sacaste el tema."

"Cierto. Lo siento"

"¿Para que me hiciste traer la notebook?" preguntó Cassandra sacando la computadora de su bolso.

"Quería que empezáramos a ver cosas para la boda"

"¿No tendríamos que poner una fecha primero?"

"Tienes razón. Eso sería lo importante" dijo Rachel. "Espera...no pusiste ninguna objeción. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo quieres estar comprometida?¿Eso lo pensaste?"

"¿Por qué es tan importante?"

"No sé si recuerdas algo que llama la atención en nuestra relación" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nuestra pequeña diferencia de edad?"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Creo que queda claro que no me molesta"

"Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que pasemos dos o tres años comprometidas. Me gustaría que nos casáramos rápido o no lo hagamos directamente."

"¿No te quieres casar conmigo?"

"No estoy diciendo eso. Estoy diciendo que si no nos casamos rápido, mejor no lo hagamos. Igualmente podemos seguir viviendo juntas."

"No puedes quitarte ahora la idea de que Santana haga algo en la boda ¿verdad?"

"Si pudiéramos evitar ese momento" dijo Cassandra levantando los hombros.

"No voy a huir a Las Vegas."

"No dije nada de huir a Las Vegas. Ni se me ocurriría. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que ya imaginaste ese momento y que no te gusto lo que viste"

"Planeé todas nuestras posibles bodas en Las Vegas, y no hay ninguna que me guste lo suficiente como para ponerla de opción"

"Lo sabía. La próxima vez borra el historial así no me doy cuenta "

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Cassandra.

"Podríamos pensar en huir a otro lado"

"¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé. Algún lado. Alguna isla griega donde el casamiento entre mujeres esté permitido. Algo" dijo Cassandra. "Donde tus amigas no estén."

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. Veamos. ¿Quieres casarte en qué estación?"

"Ninguna" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo ninguna?"

"¿Desde cuándo consideramos casarnos en una estación de tren?"

"Rachel, estaba hablando estación como primavera, verano, invierno y otoño."

"Ohhh..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Primavera o verano"

"¿Cualquiera de las dos?"

"Cualquiera de las dos. Aunque me gustaría más en primavera. No hace demasiado calor ni frío"

"Bueno, estamos las dos en la misma página. Entonces tenemos que encontrar alguna fecha que sea en primavera."

"Puede ser en Junio"

"¿Junio?"

"Si, estamos más cerca del verano. Entonces va a hacer más calor que frío"

"¿No prefieres que nos casemos en verano?"

"Demasiado calor. Noah es capaz de sacarse el traje apenas terminemos con el juez y pasar toda la recepción semidesnudo tratando de conquistar a las damas de honor."

"Rachel creo que las damas de honor serían tus amigas, las cuales son todas lesbianas"

"¿Y por qué no puedes tener damas de honor?"

"Yo solo digo. Además no creo que..."

"No, no. Eso también tendríamos que discutir. No quiero que tengamos solo damas de honor de un solo lado. Podríamos solo tener damas de honor y el padrino y así no hacemos enojar a nadie"

"Vamos a hacer enojar a la gente con el padrino" dijo Cassandra guardando la notebook y acercando a Rachel a su cuerpo.

"Tienes razón, tenemos que elegir entre 3"

"Tendríamos que elegir a alguien que no sea familiar. Así evitamos complicaciones."

"Se van a armar peleas aún si no elegimos a ninguno de ellos" dijo Rachel.

"Hablando de ellos..." comenzó a decir Cassandra mirando hacia el camino y rogando que aquella rubia y morocha no sean amigas de su novia.

"Tu papá me llamó al celular. Quiere que mis padres dejen de llamarlos y no creen que cambiar de número les haga quedar bien."

"Tus padres siguen obsesionados con mi madre"

"Y con tu hermana. También la están llamando a ella"

"¿Ella te llamó?"

"Oh, por Dios. No. Le comentó a tus padres, quienes me contaron. Sabes que a pesar de que las cosas están mejorando entre uds. dos no estoy hablando con ella a solas. Jamás te haría eso hasta que te sientas bien con tu hermana. La cuestión es que..."

"Tendríamos que ponerlos a concursar por el puesto de padrino"

"Creo que hasta el señor Schuester va a querer hacer eso"

"¿Quién dijo que lo vamos a invitar?"

"Oh, cierto. No lo vamos a hacer. Fue un lapsus en que perdí la memoria"

"Además mira si trae a Finn como su acompañante"

"Finn debería darse cuenta y salir del closet de una vez por todas."

"Dejando de lado a tu ex profesor y a tu ex prometido. ¿Te parece bien entonces en primavera?"

"A finales de la primavera"

"A finales de la primavera."

"Por lo tanto tenemos entonces unos...8 meses para preparar nuestra boda"

"8 meses"

"8 meses"

"Mañana me voy a escapar de Quinn y Santana un rato y vamos al ayuntamiento a ver que fechas tienen disponibles para esa época. Pero...vienes conmigo. No quiero tomar ninguna decisión yo sola."

"De acuerdo."

"Ya que estamos con esto, sigamos..."

* * *

Volvieron tarde a la noche y se encontraron con Jessica en la puerta del edificio.

"¿A dónde se fueron? Ni siquiera se llevaron el celular" dijo Jessica mientras las tres caminaban hacia el ascensor.

"Quisimos estar lejos de la locura de las amigas de la diva" respondió Cassandra. "¿Sucedió algo importante?"

"No, nada. Quinn solo estaba preocupada y me contó que entró en el departamento y vio sus teléfonos" dijo Jessica

"¿Preocupada?" preguntó Rachel. Ya estaban en el ascensor y miraba a Jessica sorprendida. Además de que seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante la mirada de la novia de Quinn.

"Si, porque según Santana, Cassandra estaba a punto de estallar cuando ella las dejó." comentó Jessica.

"Por lo menos yo no huí en los 5 minutos siguientes a la aparición de esa latina alienígena." dijo Cassandra.

"Tú tienes más entrenamiento con ellas" dijo Jessica.

"Te odio" dijo Cassandra cuando el ascensor se abría.

"¡Crisis!" gritó Quinn corriendo hacia su novia y hacia la pareja. "Santana exige un video sexual de uds dos, sino va a salir corriendo por toda la cuadra desnuda, caminando y comiendo una paleta."

"Que lo haga" dijeron Cassandra y Rachel al mismo tiempo, mientras pasaban al lado de Quinn quien se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Santana sigue acá?" preguntó Jessica con un poco de terror en la voz.

"Si" dijo Quinn cerrando los ojos. Sabía muy bien que significaba la pregunta de su novia.

"Nos vemos mañana" dijo Jessica volviendo hacia el ascensor.

Rachel y Cassandra entraron en su departamento y pusieron toda la seguridad posible para que Quinn (o alguna de sus visitantes no pudieran entrar en el departamento)

"¿Creían que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente?" preguntó Santana cuando las vio poner un pie en el living.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Cassandra mientras veía a Rachel agarrar uno de los floreros y en una velocidad que nadie se esperó, vaciaba su contenido en dirección a Santana. Latina que estaba muy concentrada mirando el rostro de Cassandra July que no vio el agua hasta que ya estuvo cubriendo todo su rostro. Y las flores cayendo por su cuerpo.

"¡Estas loca!" gritó Santana levantádose.

"En eso estoy un poco de acuerdo, porque ensuciaste el sillón" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"¡Oh, Santana! Lo lamento tanto" dijo Rachel arrepentida "pensé que era un ladrón"

"¡No me parezco en nada a un ladrón, Berry!" dijo Santana enojada. "¿Dónde has visto un ladrón tan sexy?"

"¿En eso te concentras?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Era una maldita actuación. ¿En serio, Berry?" preguntó Santana. "Cuando por fin creo que estoy completamente de tu lado bueno, me doy cuenta de que estás actuando."

"¿No te vas a ir?" preguntó Cassandra

"Britt ya está dormida en el cuarto de invitados, va a ser medio complicado despertarla." dijo Santana

Cassandra apoyó su frente en el hombro de Rachel y suspiró.

"No nos molestes" dijo Rachel señalando a la latina y caminando rodeando el sillón. "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nosotras"

"Tengo miedo de que tengas un arma ahí adentro y me dispares, pensando que soy un ladrón. Por lo tanto ahora tengo miedo de tu pequeña persona" dijo la latina.

"Hasta mañana, Santana" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Volví con JulyBerry y con la continuación de Viral! Yeeeyy. Y el bloqueo ya se fue...solo estoy esperando una respuesta sobre el final de Extraño Corazón antes de publicarlo._

_Espero que estén bien y si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leerlo. _

_Y gracias por haber leído Viral y para agradecerles respondo las reviews del último capítulo de Viral ahora._

_**Wanda-Marie840: **no, la historia de ellas no se va a terminar, pero si se llegara a cancelar el casamiento (creo que no sucederá) no va a ser por peleas. Si hay algo que mantiene este fic o mantuvo a Viral por lo menos es el humor. Peleas o dramas, no creo que vayan. Igual, todo se puede resolver en el lodo. Gracias por la review!_

_**Lizzie19189: **espero que te guste esta continuación y las ocurrencias que vengan! Gracias por la review!_

_**PauShultz: **muchísimas gracias! No sé si será el mejor fic o no, pero a mi me gustó escribirlo. No soy tan grosa...pero lo acepto. Espero que te guste esta continuación y gracias por haber leído Viral!_

_**AndruSol: ** están en vías de reconciliación, no demasiada, jajajaja. Se mantienen las distancias, por lo que parece entre Katie y Cassie, pero siempre van a estar los suegros. Espero que esta continuación te guste, Andru! Besos! (Octubre está a full 50 años de la Oktoberfes!) gracias por la review!_

_**Ixiam: **finalmente llegó, sé que me demoré unos 4 meses? Pero está la continuación! Gracias por haber leído Viral y espero que esta te guste! Saludos! Gracias por la review! _

_**Andrea316: **muchas gracias, espero que la continuación te guste. No soy de traducir cosas, porque realmente es como que me da, como cosa, así que trato de ser lo más original posible. Aunque entre mis fics parece ser que me plagio a mi misma. Saludos y gracias por la review! _

_**Jt4702: **hello! This is the moment when i try my english, soo...sorry if it's too bad. Well, thank you very much for your review, i'll try to do the best with this and my other stories, but JulyBerry it's like a placer that hipnotize me. I hope that this story can make you enjoy like Viral. Greetings! Saludos! Thanks for reading!_

_**RagDollCat: **muchas gracias! Espero que esta continuación te guste, y muchas gracias también por alabar mi creatividad, no me lo merezco. Ojalá estés bien! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron: **Como hubo lodo segunda parte, hay segunda parte de Viral. Espero que te guste tanto como el primero. Muchas gracias por haber leído la primera parte! Besos Vicky! Gracias por la review!_

_**Elizabeth:** en realidad no se había acabado. Siempre dije de la segunda parte así que aquí está. Vamos a ver más situaciones en esta. Me considero una escritora común, pero realmente muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te agradezco yo por haberlo leído. Saludos! Gracias por la review! _

_**Laars15:** jajaja. Fue muy bueno el final, no porque lo haya escrito yo, sino porque realmente no puedo dejar de reírme al pensar que todos entraron ahí adentro a pelear. Espero que la segunda parte cumpla las expectativas. Besos y espero leerte. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Jossgar: **me tardé un poquito con la segunda parte, pero acá está. Espero que te siga gustando esta pareja. Saludos y gracias por la review! _


	2. La obsesión, la fecha y el líquido en la

******Título:** No me estoy haciendo más joven.

**Capítulo: **2 – La obsesión, la fecha y el líquido en la cara.

******Autora: ****Symbelmynne**

******Capítulo: ********2**/?

******Palabras: ****4,****448**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Caracter Original, Amistad Pezberry, Faberry, Britchel, HummelBerry, y más.

******Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry? Continuación de Viral.

******Rating: ********M**

******IMPORTANTE: ********Esto tiene una falta de cordura extrema. Y sexy times.**

* * *

******La obsesión, la fecha y el líquido en la cara. **

Cassandra despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta la puerta y poner su oído en la misma. No escuchó nada del otro lado pero no se sentía segura. No sabía que podía esperar de Santana y de Brittany, así que miró a través de la cerradura y las vio, agachadas con la vista clavada en la puerta de su habitación.

"Maldita latina" dijo volviendo a la cama, agarrando la cintura de Rachel, pegándola a su cuerpo y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, mientras tanto, Santana le rezaba a cualquier Dios que su mente recordara para que las dos personas que estaban acostadas en la cama salieran desnudas creyendo que ya no estaban ahí.

"¿San?" preguntó Brittany mirando a su novia.

"¿Si?"

"Hoy tengo un examen muy importante"

"¿A qué hora?"

"En media hora. Y ¿recuerdas que prometiste bailar conmigo?"

"¿Es lo que hemos estado ensayando?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo. Ya veré como puedo hacer para verlas desnudas. Vamos" dijo Santana agarrando rápidamente sus cosas y saliendo del departamento con un golpe en la puerta.

* * *

"Creo que se fueron" dijo Cassandra levantándose ante el golpe en la puerta. Pero Rachel seguía durmiendo así que definitivamente estaba hablando sola. Se asomó nuevamente por la cerradura y vio que estaba vacío. Quizás se habían escondido en la otra habitación.

"Hoy Brittany tenía ese examen que presentaba junto a Santana." dijo Rachel girando en la cama y mirando a Cassandra. "Por lo tanto, viendo la hora supongo que se fueron a las apuradas a rendirlo"

"¿No me podías haber dicho antes? Quizás podía gritarle a Brittany" dijo Cassandra caminando para agarrar algo de ropa.

"Lo siento." dijo Rachel. "El mensaje de Brittany me llegó recién."

"Por lo menos Brittany tiene un poco de conciencia"

"Creo que quiere recibirse cuanto antes así se casan" dijo Rachel. "Ahora...¿podemos desayunar?"

"Si. Por favor" dijo Cassandra.

Estaban ya terminando de desayunar cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y después la abrió.

"Hola" dijo Quinn sentándose con ellas en la mesa.

"Un día de tranquilidad no se le puede pedir a nadie ¿verdad?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"Quinn debe querer hablar contigo, no conmigo" dijo Rachel "Después de todo es lunes. Tienes que trabajar por más que tu estrella principal no esté trabajando"

"Está bien" dijo Cassandra de mal forma. "¿Quinn qué es lo que debemos hacer hoy?" agregó mirando a la rubia.

"¿Recordaste que tu asistente está en esta casa?" preguntó Quinn girando los ojos. "Necesito pedirles un favor. A las dos"

"Yo no estoy trabajando, no puedes molestarme" dijo Rachel.

"No es sobre trabajo. Además Cassandra me hizo limpiar toda la semana de reuniones y cosas laborales relacionadas" dijo Quinn

"¿Te tomaste la semana para pasarla conmigo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Cassandra emocionada.

"Si, Schwimmer." dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"¿Pueden prestarme un poquito de atención?" preguntó Quinn cansada de la conversación que, obviamente, no la incluia.

"¿Seguías acá?" preguntó Cassandra volviendo a mirar a Quinn

"Si, aunque no lo quisieran" dijo la otra rubia.

"¿En qué te podemos ayudar, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel.

"Quiero que Jessica comience a soportar a Santana..."

"¡Ja!" dijo Cassandra irónicamente.

"Cassie" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la rodilla de la diva. "¿Qué idea tienes, Quinn?"

"Quiero que esta noche cenemos con Santana y Brittany. Pero sé que Jessica va a huir en cuanto vea a San, y realmente sé que con uds. dos presentes la tolera más." dijo Quinn mirando a la diva. "Entonces me gustaría que esta noche también vengan a cenar con nosotras"

"¿Quién paga?" preguntó Cassandra

"¡Cassie!" dijo Rachel tratando de sonar enojada, pero se estaba riendo.

"Es cierto. No me convence la idea de pasar una cena con esa loca. Tengo mis condiciones." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Cuáles son?" preguntó Quinn

"Rachel se sienta al lado mio y del otro lado se sienta Jessica, tú te sientas del otro lado de Jessica. " dijo Cassandra.

"¿Es una reunión mafiosa?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Me vas hacer ir al baño y buscar un arma escondida de antemano?"

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo Cassandra asintiendo.

"Por favor" dijo Quinn y la pareja la miró sorprendida. Había sonado suplicante. "No puedo sacar a Santana de mi vida, tal como Rachel no la puede sacar de la suya. Y si tú, Cassandra, la aceptas a pesar de que te dan ganas de reventar su cabeza en contra de una pared, Jessica por lo menos la tiene que tolerar"

"Antes tienes que responderme unas preguntas?" dijo Cassandra

"¿Cuáles?" preguntó Quinn

"¿La amas?" preguntó Cassandra haciendo que la otra rubia se pusiera colorada. Y comenzara a mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando una forma de escapar.

"Si" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Te hace feliz?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si" respondió Quinn otra vez colorada.

"Está bien." dijo Cassandra como resignada. "Solo porque te hace feliz y la amas, y porque sé que si no hubieras visto que hacía a Rachel feliz no hubieras aceptado esta relación. Así que...voy a ir a esa cena."

"Gracias" dijo Quinn intentando abrazar a Cassandra sobre la mesa.

"De nada, Quinn" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

Era un restaurante enorme, con mesas redondas para más de 2 personas.

Se notaba que Jessica estaba nerviosa, pero cuando vio entrar a Rachel y a Cassandra, quienes llegaban tarde, se relajó visiblemente.

"Gracias al cielo" dijo Quinn cuando abrazó a la diva. "Jessica ya estaba a punto de huir"

"¿Santana no se está comportando?" preguntó Rachel

"Es pero. Se está comportando como una dama de alta sociedad inglesa" dijo Quinn y se volvió a sentar mientras la pareja lo hacía, tal y como Cassandra había solicitado esa misma mañana.

"Oh, Rachel, Cassandra, que gran placer tener su compañía" dijo Santana imitando el acento inglés.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Brittany

"Discutió con Kurt y él le dijo que le faltaba clase. Y desde entonces está hablando así. Al comienzo fue divertido pero ya me está aburriendo. Como lo de querer verlas a uds. dos teniendo sexo. Es una obsesión que no termina nunca" dijo la rubia.

"Por lo menos alguien se da cuenta" dijo Cassandra en voz baja.

"Oh, Cassie, deberías ser un poco más comprensible con las amigas de tu novia" dijo Santana.

"A mi no me molesta, la verdad" dijo Cassandra mirando a Jessica.

"Es terrorífica" dijo Jessica en voz baja y Rachel fue la única que la escuchó, tapándose la boca para no reírse.

"Por favor, Santana. Ya te lo pedí como 3 veces ¿puedes terminar con eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Está bien. Solo porque no me gusta que me repitan las cosas." dijo la latina volviendo a la normalidad. "¿Estamos aquí para organizar otra pelea en el lodo?" preguntó mirando a Rachel y levantando las cejas.

"Vuelvo a preguntar, Santana, ¿eres pariente de Noah?" dijo Rachel

"¿Otra vez con esas ideas locas?" preguntó la latina mirando a la diva.

"Es que eres tan parecida, que me sorprende que no tengan genes en común." dijo Rachel sinceramente.

"Y cambiemos de tema mejor" dijo Quinn

"Si, por favor" dijo Jessica en voz baja.

"¿Ya tienen planeado algo para la boda?" preguntó Brittany mirando a Rachel.

"No" dijeron la diva y Cassandra al mismo tiempo.

"No lo creo" dijo Quinn "Rachel seguramente ya tiene varias opciones"

"¿No nos juntamos a cenar para conocernos más?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Pero se viene una boda" dijo Quinn

"Me gustan las bodas" dijo Jessica

"Santana y Brittany también van a casarse" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué tienen ellas planeadas para su boda?"

"Nada" dijo la latina. "Por lo menos hasta que Britt no se reciba y yo ya sea famosa, no vamos a planear nada."

"Conociéndote vas a querer formar parte de la boda de Rachel y Cassandra" dijo Quinn riendo.

"Voy al baño" dijo la diva levantándose.

"Te acompaño" dijo Santana y se volvió a sentar cuando Brittany puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No la vas a acompañar" dijo la rubia y Santana se quejó.

* * *

**Quinn: **no está funcionando, ¿verdad?"

**Rachel:** creo que Santana está tocando a Jessica por debajo de la mesa.

**Quinn: **¡Santana!

**Rachel: **es una conversación entre nosotras dos, Quinn

"¡Santana!" gritó Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"Genial, ahora nos van a echar de este restaurante por una rubia loca y no soy yo." dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina mirando a su amiga.

"Deja de tocar a Jessica por debajo de la mesa." dijo Quinn sentándose al notar que todos los demás comensales la estaban mirando.

"¿Cómo mierd...? ¡Oh, diablos! Lo siento, Jessica. Pensé que eran las piernas de Berry" dijo Santana

"Y esa es la clave para que nos vayamos" dijo Cassandra sorprendiendo a todas las demás personas en la mesa que estaban esperando un ataque de la rubia.

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel

**Quinn: **no se vayan, por favor.

**Rachel: **tengo miedo de que Cassie asesine alguna vez a Santana. No sé como voy a poder vivir sin Cassandra. Y como sobrevivirán las otras presas.

**Quinn: **¿puedes apagar un poco tu imaginación? Necesito tu ayuda.

**Rachel: **mi preocupación es que Santana volvió a una relación monógama demasiado rápido. Y Brittany también.

**Quinn: **yo necesito tu ayuda. No necesito que analices a esas dos.

**Rachel: **lo que quiero decir es que Santana debe calmarse un poco.

**Quinn: **es así desde que la conozco. No se va a calmar nunca.

**Rachel: **dame esperanzas Quinn, esperanzas.

**Quinn: **te las voy a quitar todas por marcharte. Ten eso por seguro.

"Quinn, nosotras también podríamos irnos. ¿no?" preguntó Jessica.

"Si, ya es tarde, San" dijo Brittany

"Si, quiero dormir en mi cama" dijo la latina.

"Sería bueno" dijo Brittany.

"Voy a pagar la cuenta" dijo Cassandra levantándose rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a que las otras se pudieran negar.

"¿Qué le pasa que está tan buena hoy?" preguntó Santana

"No quiere matarte por mi, pero estoy segura de que si le doy tiempo y oportunidad, va a hacerlo." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Me he comportado hoy" dijo Santana

"Porque le erraste a las piernas que estabas tocando" dijo Brittany. "Vamos, tenemos que hablar" agregó agarrando la mano de la latina y saliendo del restaurante.

"Lo único que espero es que no haya problemas en el mundo Brittana" dijo Quinn mientras las cuatro salían del restaurante.

* * *

Rachel y Cassandra esa noche, primero controlaron que no hubiera nadie en su departamento y después cerraron la puerta.

Cuando Cassandra se dio media vuelta, se encontró a Rachel acomodando un cuadro que estaba torcido (según ella) y con grandes y silenciosos pasos caminó hasta ella y la hizo girar para besarla.

"Cassie" dijo Rachel gimiendo cuando la rubia dejó sus labios y comenzó a descender por su cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sacarle la ropa.

"No puedes..." dijo Cassandra sacando el corpiño de la diva y encerrando uno de sus pechos entre su boca. Cuando terminó decidió seguir con lo que estaba diciendo, antes de ocupar su boca. "No puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo"

Rachel podría haberse derretido. Cassandra era así, de pronto la dulzura disfrazada de lujuria. Sobre todo desde que estaban comprometidas.

Fue instantáneo que Rachel rodeara la cintura de Cassandra con sus piernas, mientras ella también comenzaba a desnudarla. Cosa que no alcanzó a hacer, porque Cassandra introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, después de sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Comenzó a embestir cubriendo los labios de Rachel con los suyos, y no paró hasta llevar a la diva al orgasmo y caer al piso exhausta, con el cuerpo de Rachel sobre ella.

"Guau..." dijo la diva besando a su novia.

"Ahora podemos seguir en la cama" dijo Cassandra ubicando sus manos sobre el trasero de Rachel.

"¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer ahí?" preguntó la diva bajando su rostro hasta el oído de la rubia y mordiendo el lóbulo. "Porque el lugar en donde están tus manos me está tentando"

"¿Si? ¿Qué quieres que haga con mis manos ahí?" preguntó Cassandra comenzando a mover sus manos.

"Se me pueden ocurrir un par de ideas" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Pero estás demasiado desnuda."

"Dos segundos y no tengo más nada encima" dijo Cassandra levantándose detrás de ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las dos salieron a distintas horas para encontrarse en la puerta del ayuntamiento y conseguir una fecha para la boda.

Cuando quedaron satisfechas siguieron su camino de la mano, hablando de que hacer a continuación.

"La despedida de soltera tendría que ser entre las dos" dijo Cassandra mirando una vidriera, donde Rachel estaba fascinada con un par de zapatos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva mientras volvían a caminar.

"Porque no me gustaría la idea de que te pongan a alguien semidesnudo en tu falda, o sea, una mujer"

"¿Ni siquiera esa noche vas a dejar de ser celosa? Te voy aclarando que unos días después, quizás, de esa noche, seré tuya para siempre"

"Creo que es solo el papel" dijo Cassandra "Además, pensé que ya eras mía para siempre."

"Si, lo soy." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Está sonando tu celular." dijo Cassandra señalando la cartera de la diva.

**Kurt:** diva, ¿le dijiste a Santana que quería hablar con ella? Porque está caminando como un zombie por el loft.

**Rachel: **ahí vamos.

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir?" preguntó Cassandra mientras se dirigían hacia Bunshwick.

"Porque tengo miedo de que Santana haya agarrado el celular de Kurt y me haya enviado el mensaje desde ahí"

"Estoy sintiendo que tenemos un comienzo de falta de confianza. Seguramente tu te vas a querer casar con vestido. ¿Quieres que me ponga un traje?" preguntó Cassandra mientras veía a Rachel detener el traje.

"¿No podemos casarnos las dos con vestido?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Cassandra. "Entonces, buscar dos vestidos" agregó sacando una pequeña libreta de su cartera y anotando. "Si las dos tenemos vestidos, ¿no nos vamos a poder ver hasta la boda con ellos? Es como muy..."

"En todas las bodas ver a la novia antes de la misma es de mala suerte, creo que en la nuestra no va a ser una excepción" dijo Rachel

"La joven tiene razón" dijo el taxista mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor. Cassandra y Rachel compartieron una mirada antes de observar al chofer. "Mi hija se casó con una joven, hace unos cuantos meses. Me comentó que tanto en las bodas heterosexuales como en las homosexuales es de mala suerte."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel asintiendo casi sonriente al hombre. "Entonces tenemos que atenernos a las mismas tradiciones que una boda heterosexual."

"Algo prestado, algo viejo, algo azul" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Dónde vamos a hacer la fiesta? Eso no lo pensamos." dijo Rachel

"Sofía nos ofrece su...establecimiento" dijo Cassandra consciente de que el taxista seguramente no iba a dejar de prestar atención una vez mencionada la palabra _burdel_.

"Es una buena idea, después de todo, nuestras familias ya conocen ese establecimiento" dijo Rachel sacando la billetera al ver que ya estaban en la cuadra del departamento.

"¿Todavía tienes la llave de este lugar?" preguntó Cassandra cuando ya estaban en la acera.

"No." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo que no?" preguntó Cassandra

"Tuve que devolverla. Creo que salíamos beneficiadas." dijo la diva.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó alguien detrás de ellas y al girar se encontraron con Kurt.

"¡Kurt!" dijo la diva abrazándolo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? No es que me moleste, pero sin saber si yo estoy o no presente en el loft, me parece raro que vinieras" dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta del edificio.

"Te dije que podía ser una trampa" dijo Cassandra

"Creo que esa fui yo" dijo Rachel. "Recibimos un mensaje tuyo en el que me preguntabas si había hablado con Santana y que ella estaba dando vueltas como un zombie"

"Si, me fui a hacer unas compras y me dejé el celular en el departamento. Anoche estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo. Parecía seria la cosa" dijo Kurt

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra con curiosidad, pero eventualmente llegaron a la puerta del departamento y Kurt ya estaba haciendo girar la llave.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Kurt mirando al techo del departamento.

"¿No dijiste que ibas a demorar más?" preguntó Santana gritando desde su cuarto.

"No" dijo Kurt "Y deja de usar mi celular para hacer venir a Rachel a este lugar"

"¿Vino con Cassandra?" preguntó Santana

"Si" respondió Kurt y se dio cuenta de que las dos visitante se habían quedado en el pasillo. "Pasen. No sé que es lo que quiere, pero no se van a quedar ahí"

Rachel y Cassandra entraron y se sentaron lo más cerca de la puerta posible.

Santana salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha y se sentó al frente de ella.

"Quería pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento sexualmente invasivo" dijo la latina, sin levantar su rostro y sin mirarlas a los ojos. Kurt, que se había quedado en la puerta mirando, abrió la boca y emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

"¿Qué te dijo Brittany si no lo hacías?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No puedes aceptar mis disculpas y seguimos adelante?" preguntó Santana levantando finalmente la vista y mirando a la diva a los ojos.

"Si, las aceptamos. Cassandra también. Pero me encantaría saber que te dijo Brittany" explicó Rachel.

"Le dije que si no pedía disculpas iba a dormir con Puckerman por un mes" gritó la rubia desde la habitación.

"Eso es chantaje" dijo Cassandra en voz baja.

"Pero solo dormir. No tener sexo con él." gritó Brittany de nuevo.

Cassandra se quedó mirando la pared de la habitación y Rachel miró a Santana, quien le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" gritó Kurt sacando la concentración que todos tenían en la conversación.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Cassandra parándose y poniéndose delante de Rachel.

"Nada, uds. dos, se tienen que ir" dijo Kurt

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si, irse. Ahora" dijo Kurt agarrando a Cassandra y a Rachel y sacándolas del departamento.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel.

"No tengo idea" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de su novia y volviendo a la ciudad.

* * *

Decidieron comprar algo para cenar y volvieron hablando de varias cosas al departamento. Habían decidido cosas sobre la boda, como por ejemplo dejar que cada dama de honor elija su propio vestido.

"Aunque eso va a hacer que todas se sientan mal si tu hermana llega a ser una de las damas de honor" dijo Rachel

"Ni loca la dejo de dama de honor, además toda la atención va a estar en ella." dijo Cassandra

"Recuerda a mis padres y a su fanatismo con tu madre" dijo Rachel. "El resto de la familia es igual"

"Maldición" dijo Cassandra.

Ahora, mientras ingresaban al edificio, decidieron cambiar de tema. Nunca se sabía quienes podían estar escuchando.

Pero, obviamente no iban a tener un día tranquilo o por lo menos gran parte del día tranquilo (porque habían visitado Bunshwick). Y el grito de Kurt iba a tener sus consecuencias.

No esperaban que ese mismo día, o que tuviera algo que ver con ellas.

Esta vez, cuando entraron en el departamento, no se encontraron con nadie esperando en la oscuridad. Se encontraron con todos, y las luces encendidas. Por todos, se referían a Shelby y Beth, mirándolas fijamente. Santana y Brittany, siempre presentes, aunque la latina estaba más concentrada tratando de abrir la puerta del cuarto de la pareja con la mente. Kurt y Puckerman también estaban presentes, uno miraba con los ojos brillantes y el otro parecía que iba a caer dormido en cualquier momento. Quinn y Jessica también estaban presentes, la primera tenía las cejas fruncidas y la segunda parecía un poco más relajada al estar cerca de Santana.

"¿Te conté que estuve averiguando sobre esas cerraduras con huellas digitales?" preguntó Cassandra cerrando la puerta después de ver a todos sus no invitados.

"¿Cómo funcionan?" preguntó Rachel quien por dentro se lamentaba no haber llenado nuevamente el florero de agua. Por lo menos podría haber mojado a su madre, un sueño que le había comenzado a aflorar ahora.

"Solo pones tu dedo pulgar y se abre el cerrojo. Así no tendríamos que dejarle una copia de la llave de este departamento a Quinn, quien parece convencida en meter gente todas las noches que se le ocurren" dijo Cassandra volviendo a enfrentar a las personas que estaban en su departamento.

Fue Shelby quien se levantó y se acercó a la pareja. Rachel podía leerla y sabía que su madre estaba como feliz por algo.

"Un pequeño pajarito nos contó que hoy uds. fueron al ayuntamiento a pedir fecha para la boda. No se la quisieron dar, por supuesto, cuando fue a preguntar. Pero yo me pregunto porque no me enteré" dijo la madre de la diva, mirando fijamente a Cassandra.

"La cuestión sería porque nadie se enteró" dijo Rachel. "Estábamos esperando llegar al departamento, cenar tranquilamente y llamar a nuestros padres para decirles"

"¿Es esto cierto, Cassandra?" preguntó Shelby acercando su rostro a la rubia.

"Si" dijo Cassandra y una mano debajo de ella tiraba de sus pantalones.

"Cass, Cass" decía Beth y la rubia bajó la mirada y se encontró con la niña quien quería ser levantada por ella.

"Salvada por Beth" dijo Cassandra sonriéndole triunfalmente a Shelby y pasande largo hacia la cocina.

"¿Desde cuándo espías, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel. "Se hubieran enterados todos."

"Con el tiempo, de eso estoy segura" dijo Quinn. "Solo las vi entrar y esperé a que salieran. Después me hice la idiota y entré a preguntar. Pero no me quisieron ver que día habían elegido. Porque cuando ya había nombrado 5 meses distintos, me pidieron amablemente que me fuera."

"¿Por eso pegaste ese grito hoy en el departamento?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Kurt.

"Es que era demasiado emocionante y Quinn me había escrito que quería que preparáramos esta intervención" explicó Kurt. "Mañana mismo empiezo a diseñar los vestidos de las dos."

"Yo estoy enojado" dijo Puck

"¿Por qué Noah?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"Porque la mayoría de las damas de honor son lesbianas" dijo Puck

"Yo me di cuenta de que Santana es buena persona" dijo Jessica y todos la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza ya que el tema salía de la nada. "Sobre todo si Rachel no está cerca. Creo que la obsesión la tiene con Rachel."

Para este momento, todos la miraban pestañeando para ver si era de verdad. Las palabras, la habían escuchado todos y Santana sonreía.

"¿Por qué rayos sonríes?" preguntó Cassandra volviendo a entrar en el living, con Beth ocupada con un pedazo de sándwich.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó Jessica mirando a la novia de la diva con miedo.

"Pero quiero saber porque Santana sonríe" dijo Cassandra

"Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que recién te das cuenta? Si, me gusta molestarla sobre todo cuando estás presente, pero lo que ella dijo es cierto" dijo la latina levantando los hombros.

"Oh, si" dijo Brittany asintiendo. "Pero ¿no estábamos hablando del casamiento de Rachel?"

"Cierto. Yo no alcancé a emitir mi opinión" dijo Santana

"Es porque no quise escucharla" dijo la diva

"Sabes que te encantaría escucharla y sobre todo, en otro lugar de esta casa, nosotras dos solas y sin ropa" dijo Santana guiñándole el ojo a la diva. En ese momento, un chorro de líquido voló hacia el rostro de la latina, seguido por un pedazo de sándwich.

"Es mi hija" dijo Shelby dejando la jarra de agua que ella se había servido mientras las esperaban pero que estaba llena en el momento en que la agarró antes de tirarle el agua a Santana.

"De tal palo, tal astilla" dijo Santana. "Aunque no entiendo porque le quitaste el sándwich a Beth."

"No se lo quité, cuando ella vio a Shelby tirarte el agua, te tiró el sándwich" dijo Cassandra.

"Me pregunto quien le enseñó eso" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo. Esto me está cansando." dijo Shelby poniéndose de pie y sacando a Beth de los brazos de Cassandra. Las dos rubias hicieron un puchero al notar que las habían separado y Shelby giró sus ojos. "Es momento que empieces a pensar en darme nietos" le dijo en voz baja a la novia de su hija. "Quinn, la próxima vez averigua antes de enviar mensajes. Rachel, lamento mucho esta intervención, aunque me gustaría que me llames después y me cuentes bien que han hablado hasta ahora sobre la boda"

"Si, mamá" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a la mujer y acompañándola hasta la puerta.

"¿Y uds. no se tienen que ir?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a los amigos de su novia. "Recuerden que pueden acosarla a partir de mañana"

"¿No nos podemos quedar a cenar?" preguntó Santana sonando inocente.

"No" dijo Cassandra. "A no ser que pidan y paguen la comida"

"De acuerdo" gritaron todos y la rubia miró a su novia quien había apoyado la frente en contra de la puerta.

Cassandra se fue a la cocina, mientras todos comenzaban a discutir que comprar para cenar y alguien la siguió.

"Tienes que amarla mucho" dijo Jessica "para soportarlos a todos ellos y todavía querer seguir adelante con el casamiento?"

"Aprendes a tolerarlos" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"¿Tiene que ver con el pasado? Quinn no me suele contar mucho sobre eso" dijo Jessica.

"¿Estás tolerando a Santana por Quinn?" preguntó Cassandra

"Porque amo a Quinn. Pero tengo que intentar conocerla" dijo Jessica "Siempre habla tan bien de ella, pero siempre quiere hacer algo con uds."

"Tiene una obsesión. Para mi trabajo con ella, siempre prefiero que se obsesione con Rachel a que esté intentando mostrarse sexualmente disponible a cualquier mujer. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo la obsesiona."

"¿Y si alguna vez deja de ser una obsesión?" preguntó Jessica

"No ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Estoy hace más de un año con Rachel y la obsesión de Santana vino en el combo, y no ha pasado. Sé que no lo haría. Ninguna de las dos. Además, esa obsesión es como su forma de demostrar que es su amiga. Tienes que hablar con Quinn y saber como fue el tema en la secundaria. Yo no te lo puedo contar, porque no sé muy bien los detalles, aún ahora"

"Y eso que estás hace mucho. Pero es cierto. Me cae bien. Me da un poco de miedo cuando está obsesionada con Rachel, pero me cae bien"

"Mejor y deja de salir corriendo cada vez que aparece, porque Quinn se siente mal"

"Lo siento. Pero es que..."

"Son muy jóvenes, lo sé" dijo Cassandra. "Yo soy incluso más grande que tu, pero deberías relajarte un poco. Si, como dices, realmente amas a Quinn, tendrías que relajarte"

"Gracias, Cassandra. Por escucharme"

"No hay problema" dijo la rubia y volvió a quedarse sola en la cocina. Hasta que un par de brazos conocidos la abrazó desde atrás.

"Gracias Cassandra, por intentarlo" dijo Rachel besando el cuello de la rubia. "Yo también te amo"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? Segundo capítulo y van...la cuestión es que no voy a poder escribir mucho el fin de semana, porque acá es largo y encima Fiesta Nacional de la Cerveza...y lío, mucho lío. Así que...seguramente nos veremos la semana que viene, probablemente el miércoles, a mas tardar el jueves. _

_Saben que no me gusta decir cuando voy a poder publicar, porque siempre me pasa algo, es como que el dinosaurio volvió. _

_Así que bueno...¿qué más?_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! Sobre todo por la recepción que tuvo la segunda parte!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **muchas gracias por la review! entiendo que quieras actualizaciones seguido, pero lamentablemente el día tiene 24 horas y hay otras responsabilidades. Pero te agradezco la emoción! Y por supuesto la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: **la novia de Quinn tiene que acostumbrarse a la dinámica, me parece. Espero que sea tan buena como la primera, y muchas gracias por la review! Intento que sigan todos atrayéndose entre si, y seguramente con los amigos de Cassie, que aparecieron poco en la primer parte. Saludos!_

_**Melisa360: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Elizabeth:** jajaja espero que no te hayas parecido demasiado a un mapache hoy, y me alegro que te haya puesto feliz haberlo publicado. También deseo que la espera haya valido la pena. ¿Quinn en Narnia? Noo...yo creo que es más, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. Saludos y gracias por la review!_

_**Ixiam:** están todas locas! Eso seguro. Yo tampoco sé como lo hago, pero me concentro siempre en una cosa, no quiero meter drama así que incluyo muchas situaciones que puedan ser graciosas. Espero que pueda seguir así, siempre tengo otras historias para meter el drama, aunque no soy muy fanático. Un saludo y muchas gracias por la review! Y es un placer estar de vuelta! _

_**Laars15: **siempre va a tirar al Berry la obsesión de Santana, jajaja. No creo que acabe nunca, ni siquiera después de que digan el "si quiero" es muy graciosa. Siempre tuve mi corazón Pezberry, así que a pesar de que va a ser JulyBerry, la amistad Pezberry va a ser una gran parte. Me siento muy cómoda escribiéndolas. Falta un poco de costumbre con la novia de Quinn, es un personaje nuevo y tiene que acostumbrarse, sobre todo a Santana y su obsesión, creo que en este capítulo intento reparar eso. Rachel heredó esa capacidad de reacción, jajaja. Besos y nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Cami11: **todavía ni siquiera vi el segundo capítulo de esta temporada. Pero no sé donde metería a Dani, es como que la historia ya está formada ¿no? Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Ya se está formando bien en mi mente el camino de esta historia, así que...veremos como continúa._

_Kitties, les agradezco la lectura._

_Nos leemos la semana que viene! _

_Besos, Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	3. Una enorme orgía

******Título:** No me estoy haciendo más joven.

**Capítulo: **2 – Una enorme orgía.

******Autora: ****Symbelmynne**

******Capítulo: ********3**/?

******Palabras: ****4,****645**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Caracter Original, Amistad Pezberry, Faberry, Britchel, HummelBerry, y más.

******Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry? Continuación de Viral.

******Rating: ********M**

******IMPORTANTE: ********Si, hay pezberry friendship y debe ser demasiado amor para que Cassandra acepte a esa loca latina.**

* * *

******Una enorme orgía  
**

"Berry" dijo Santana apareciendo en el departamento de la diva. Era sábado y Cassandra se había ido a encontrar con sus amigos.

"López" dijo Rachel dejándola entrar.

"Me dejas pasar...¿te ha estado llamando la atención mis insinuaciones?" preguntó Santana y cerró la boca al ver a Kurt sentado en el living.

"Por fin puedo hablar contigo" dijo el joven girando los ojos. "Rachel tiene que enviarte un mensaje, en el que te dice que está sola para que podamos hablar del tema."

"Es que otra vez vas a hablar de Puckerman. Y si quieres saber la verdad, ya le he pedido cientos de veces que pague a tiempo, pero no sé que rayos está haciendo con el dinero o con lo que sea." dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Kurt. "No entiende que tiene que comer, ni que pagar alquiler. Creo que piensa que todavía está viviendo con su madre."

Rachel siguió de largo y se fue a la cocina, esto de hacer de intermediaria para que sus dos ex compañeros de departamento pudieran hablar no le gustaba demasiado.

"Bueno, pero algo vamos a tener que hacer. Sé que tú y Brittany están cubriendo su parte" dijo Kurt. "Y no es justo"

"No es justo que siga viviendo con nosotros." dijo Santana de pronto. "¿Te has dado cuenta de que han empezado a faltar cosas?"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Kurt. "A mi no me falta nada"

"Nuestros vibradores han estado desapareciendo" dijo Santana

"Eso no tenía que saberlo" dijo Kurt ofendido. "Tiene que pagar el alquiler"

"¿Qué propones? Obviamente ni siquiera pone dinero para la comida" dijo Santana.

"No compremos comida. Después de todo, tú y Brittany hasta desayunan en el bar de abajo y siempre terminan enganchándose en cenas con Quinn o con Rachel. Y yo estoy pasando el tiempo en lo de Adam. Así que lo mejor es que sigamos así" dijo Kurt

"Pero Britt siempre necesita algo dulce" dijo Santana

"¿Más dulce de lo que tu eres?" preguntó Kurt levantándose. "Me están esperando, después de todo es sábado a la noche"

"¿Eso era todo?"

"Me estuviste ignorando casi una semana. ¿No pretenderás que a pesar de todo me quede durante horas contigo? Me voy a despedir de Rachel y darle mi pistola aturdidora por si se te ocurre hacerle algo"

"Que gran amigo" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

* * *

Cassie estaba en el burdel, con Sofía, Thomas y Polly. Los pocos que se habían podido reunir esa noche con ella.

"Y admitió que tiene una obsesión con mi prometida" dijo Cassandra y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

"Puedo asegurarte que si no fuera una de tus clientas, me encantaría que Santana sea una de las bailarinas de Burlesque" dijo Sofía mirando a una de sus camareras que se acercaba a la mesa para decirle algo en su oído.

"Esa sería una buena idea para su primer video clip" dijo Cassandra pensativa.

"Creo que, además de la historia, Santana y uds. dos, dijiste que habían reservado fecha para la boda" dijo Thomas. "Son cosas que yo tengo que saber. Tengo que preparar cosas"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"El vestido. Ver a que diseñador se lo pido" dijo Thomas

"Ah, no. En todo caso, te daré el número de Kurt, el amigo de Rachel que ya dijo que va a diseñar los dos vestidos y se ponen de acuerdo" dijo Cassandra "Lo que no quiero es que haya problemas entre gays"

"Por favor..." dijo Thomas y al mirar el rostro serio de Cassandra se dio por vencido. "Está bien"

"Gracias."

"Yo no puedo creerlo" dijo Polly. "Es como...un sueño hecho realidad. Después de tantas idas y venidas, por fin vas a casarte. En 8 meses, pero conociéndote no vas a hacer marcha atrás. A no ser que termines en la cárcel. No sé cuanto tiempo vas a soportar a Santana"

"Eso es fé." dijo Thomas

"Es que..." comenzó a tratar de decir Polly.

"Entiendo, entiendo" dijo Cassandra riendo.

* * *

En el departamento, mientras tanto, Santana y Rachel se estaban midiendo, cada una desde una de las puntas de la habitación.

"No voy a hacer esto, así que deja de provocarme" dijo la diva dando un paso hacia la derecha.

"¿Por qué no? Es una buena práctica" dijo Santana haciendo un paso hacia el mismo lado. Se estaban rodeando, manteniéndose alejadas.

"No entiendo por que" dijo la diva

"Sabes bien por que" dijo Santana

"Es simple. No voy a volver a pelear en el lodo contigo, por lo tanto esta práctica me parece fuera de lugar."

"¿Entonces por qué te sigues moviendo?"

"Santana, prácticamente me hiciste un examen de útero en esas dos peleas en el lodo, y realmente no me siento cómoda en practicar para eso."

"Yo creo que te gusto. Sino ¿por qué te sigues moviendo?"

"Porque estoy sola y Cassie no está para defenderme"

"Puedes gritar y Quinn vendrá a ver que sucede"

"Sabes bien que Quinn no está. Recuérdame...¿por qué te pedí que pases la noche conmigo?"

"Para reforzar nuestra amistad y que yo recuerde porque te odiaba en la secundaria a ver si así iba a dejar de obsesionarme contigo"

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije?" preguntó Rachel perdiendo la concentración.

"Maldición, si, Berry" dijo Santana cansándose y caminando hacia el sillón para sentarse de nuevo. "Escucho cada cosa que dices, porque a pesar de todo te considero mi maldita amiga, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé. Pero necesito desesperadamente que recuerdes alguna razón por la cual sientas que soy insoportable."

"No usas más esas ropas horrendas"

"En el fondo te gustaban"

"Si, eran la fantasía de algún viejo japónes, y también la mía"

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué? No grites. Estamos las dos solas en este departamento"

"Acabas de confesar que en el fondo adorabas mi ropa"

"No puedo quejarme de que cantabas y estabas obsesionada con glee, mira a donde te llevó. Broadway"

"Santana ¿me odiaste en la secundaria?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"Si, sobre todo el día que dijiste que iba a terminar trabajando como stripper" dijo la latina. "Pero generalmente no"

"¿Y ahora por qué la obsesión?" preguntó la diva.

"No te voy a responder a eso. Ahora, quiero alcohol"

"Sabes que no hay"

"Si hay. Hay un gabinete escondido detrás de uno de esos estantes" dijo la latina señalando la biblioteca. "Tienen mucha tierra, así que no creo que Cassandra los haya tocado en todo el tiempo que está contigo. Pero hay cosas muy buenas "

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"El domingo pasado mientras esperábamos con Brittany me puse a revisar" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

* * *

"Creo que es un gran avance que estés dispuesta a invitar a tu hermana a la boda" dijo Sofía. Se habían quedado las dos solas hablando en la mesa, mientras Thomas iba al baño y Polly salía a atender un llamado de su novio.

"Entró a defendernos en la pelea del lodo. Que se yo. Lo intentó por lo menos. Me escribe mensajes una vez por semana, se los respondo. No somos las personas que ganaremos el premio a las hermanas del año. Por los próximos 50 por lo menos." dijo Cassandra

"Eso es verdad. Sobre todo ella" dijo Sofía riendo. "¿Cuándo vas a volver a tomar alcohol? Me molesta tu conciencia sobria. ¿Cuándo te cases con la pequeña diva?"

"Renuncié al alcohol" dijo Cassandra

"Cuando te embriagaste de amor" dijo Thomas asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cassandra.

"Tu amigo tiene razón." dijo Sofía

"Es verdad. ¿Quién hubiera creído que una pequeña morena salida de un, aún más pequeño, pueblo de Ohio te conquistaría rápidamente?" dijo Polly quien también había regresado y había escuchado lo último que se estaba diciendo.

"Se tardaron demasiado en burlarse de mi" dijo Cassandra

"No nos estamos burlando." dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo. "Solo queremos dejar en claro que por alguna extraña razón, tú eres feliz, y como tus amigos en las buenas y en las malas, nosotros somos felices."

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra. "Pero tendrían que dejar de preparar cosas para decirme. Suena más sincero si es espontáneo"

"Yo te voy a dejar que utilices el burdel para las despedidas de soltera y para la boda" dijo Sofía. "Sobre todo para la despedida de Rachel, así podemos controlar a Santana." agregó al final.

Cassandra sabía hacia donde iba a ir la conversación, ya que Thomas iba a decir algo relevante a ropa interior.

"Ya que voy a tener que compartir el diseño del vestido, voy a hacerte un hermoso y sensual juego de ropa interior blanco, así dejas a esa niña fuera de combate con solo mirarte en la noche de boda" dijo Thomas

"¿Quién dice que quiero dejarla fuera de combate?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Oh...vamos...va a ser una noche super especial" dijo Thomas palmeando la espalda de la rubia.

* * *

Rachel supo que no debería haber dejado que Santana tomara alcohol. Lo supo en el mismo momento en que se levantó para ir al baño y al volver, se encontró con que dos de las botellas tenían un contenido disminuido.

"Prueba esto, Berry. Es una mezcla" dijo la latina alcanzándole un vaso.

"Creo que voy a atenerme a la cerveza" dijo la diva

"No, no, pruébalo" insistió Santana, y Rachel lo hizo, escupiendo el contenido apenas tocó sus papilas gustativas.

"Esto es un asco."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" dijo Santana tomando un nuevo sorbo.

"¿Y por qué lo sigues tomando?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que es porque no quiero desperdiciar alcohol" dijo Santana

Y lo confirmó cuando Santana comenzó a llorar, y a abrazarla.

"Si hubiera sabido..." dijo en un momento en que las palabras le surgían bien. "Si hubiera sabido que te gustaban las mujeres" agregó antes de largarse a llorar.

Rachel estaba por hablar...pero decidió que Santana largara todo lo que tenía dentro antes de decir algo.

"Pero ahora estás con esa rubia..." dijo abrazando de improviso a Rachel y llorando en su hombro, hablando en un idioma completamente incomprensible.

Rachel se puso a acariciar su cabello, tratando de calmarla, rogando que Cassandra volviera pronto.

* * *

Cassandra dejó el burdel cuando sus amigos ya estaban tan borrachos que Sofía los envió a una de las habitaciones que existían en el primer piso. Algo que Rachel todavía no sabía. Quizás en un futuro podría contarle sobre eso, preferentemente antes de la boda. Pero su novia sabía muy bien que Cassandra nunca se había acostado con ninguna de las chicas de Sofía.

Frunció las cejas al bajar del taxi, porque se daba cuenta de que no sabía del porque había pensado eso y que quizás ese único vaso de whisky que tomó solo para festejar lo de la fecha de la boda había causado algún efecto en su interior. Sobre todo por la sobriedad que tenía desde que estaba con Rachel.

Abrió la puerta pensando en que la diva ya estaría dormida y se quedó viendo la escena que tenía enfrente. Sabía muy bien que entre esas dos no había pasado nada, y que su novia no la había engañado, ya que estaba despierta con la vista en la televisión, mientras Santana dormía sobre su falda, abrazando la cintura de la diva.

"Hola" dijo acercándose despacio, y haciendo que Rachel se asustara.

"Hola" dijo la diva y Cassandra se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando el cabello de la latina.

"¿Crisis?" preguntó señalando a Santana y sentándose al lado de Rachel, para darle un beso rápido.

"Tomaste alcohol" dijo Rachel mordiéndose la mejilla.

"Si. Un solo vaso de whisky" dijo Cassandra. "Nada más"

Rachel asintió, y decidió hablar. "Santana descubrió la otra noche el escondite secreto que tienes de alcohol. Así que me hizo sacar algunas botellas, y después hizo una extraña mezcla, y se emborrachó"

"¿Y por eso te está abrazando dormida?"

"Oh...Santana llegó al punto de estar emocionalmente borracha. Así que comenzó a llorar y terminó abrazándome. Se comportó."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. ¿Me ayudas a llevarla al cuarto de invitados? Quise intentarlo pero pareciera que pesa una tonelada. Su cuerpo no está relajado"

"Extraño. Yo siempre me relajo si te tengo a mi lado" dijo Cassandra mirando a Santana. "Agarra debajo de sus hombros, yo la agarro de los pies."

La llevaron despacio hasta el cuarto de invitados y la pusieron debajo de las colchas.

"Si no estuvieras con esa rubia, juro que te hubiera hecho mía Berry" dijo Santana arrastrando las palabras mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

"Eso comenzó a decir cuando se largó a llorar" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada. No iba a decirle a Cassandra, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente lo que Santana había dicho.

"Mejor me cuentas mañana" dijo la rubia agarrando la mano de su novia y sacándola de la habitación.

"No pasó nada, en serio. Solo dijo algo así y después muchas cosas que no entendí. Y me abrazó y se quedó dormida." dijo Rachel

"Está bien. Supongo que ahora nos despertará apenas lo haga ella."

* * *

Pero Santana no las despertó, ellas despertaron antes de la latina.

Desayunando, Cassandra se atrevió a sacar el tema de la amiga de su novia que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados.

"¿Qué hacía acá ella sola?" preguntó rogando no haber parecido demasiado celosa.

"La invité a venir para que hablara con Kurt del tema de Noah. Era la única forma de lograr que esos dos se reúnan. Hablaron, aunque no sé si llegaron a algo o no, y Kurt se fue. Ella se quedó porque Brittany se había ido. Supongo." dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado lo que hablaron" dijo Cassandra

"Es que realmente quería que Kurt me dejara de enviar mensajes preguntando si ya había hablado con ella." dijo la diva levantando los hombros.

"Decidimos que lo mejor era no comprar nada de comida a ver si él logra mantenerse solo" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina. "Aunque no sé como va a funcionar. Puckerman siempre puede irse con alguna mujer"

"Con razón no está cantando en el bar." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva

"Si, está trabajando pero no quiere cantar. Supongo que su sueño no era ser famoso. O no era lo suficiente para mantenerlo interesado" dijo la rubia.

"Lo voy a matar. Lentamente" dijo Rachel levantándose y sirviendo una taza de café para la latina.

"¿Cómo descubriste el escondite de alcohol?" le preguntó Cassandra a Santana quien miró a Rachel y se asustó.

"Tengo un olfato especial para el alcohol. Además me aburro y comencé a revisar mientras las esperábamos la semana pasada con Britt." dijo la latina.

"Ahora Rachel sabe que está ahí" dijo Cassandra.

"No es que me hubiera puesto a medir cuanto hay de cada cosa, Cassandra" dijo la diva. "Solo espero que no consumas grandes cantidades a partir del desayuno. Además anoche no me enojé cuando noté que habías tomado whisky"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Cassandra sonriéndole a la diva

"Son un asco. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan dulces entre uds. un domingo a la mañana?" preguntó Santana.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Cassandra mirando a la latina. "¿Cómo está tu vida sexual?"

"¿Eso es importante por qué...?" preguntó Santana sin entender.

"Porque no quiero sorpresas cuando grabemos tu video clip" dijo Cassandra

"No van a existir sorpresas. Además tenemos que elegir el primer single así Britt ya va preparando la coreografía" respondió Santana

"Britt es muy buena. Tendríamos que ver si Mike quiere participar. Sería muy bueno para los dos, sobre todo si Santana es tan buena como yo creo" dijo la diva.

"¿Escuché un halago?" preguntó la latina. "¿Ahora es la pequeña diva quien quiere meterse en mis pantalones?"

Rachel la miró sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a Cassandra.

"¿No tendrías que tener resaca?" preguntó la rubia.

"Estoy en realidad...un poco molesta del estómago" dijo Santana. "No tendría que haber mezclado demasiadas cosas"

"Ahora que estamos acá..." dijo Cassandra pensando en algo. "Esta semana van a decidir la fecha de salida de tu álbum"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana contenta por el cambio de tema.

"Si, así que vamos a tener que ir pensando un montón de cosas apenas nos la digan" dijo la rubia.

"¿No vas a estar presente en la reunión?¿Por qué no hablamos de estas cosas cuando se supone que tendríamos que estar hablando de estas cosas?" preguntó Santana

"Porque cuando se supone que estamos hablando de estas cosas, Quinn está presente y te gusta hablar de _mi _novia. No sé si para irritarme o irritarnos a las dos" dijo Cassandra

"Es que es divertido" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Hablando de Quinn. Se viene el cumpleaños"

"Tendremos que comprarle algo" dijo Rachel

"¿No querías hacer una fiesta en este fin de semana?" preguntó Cassandra recordando el domingo anterior.

"Si, pero no pareció que hubiera quórum" dijo Santana. "¿Podemos dejar de cambiar de tema?"

"Tendríamos que organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"Eso es bueno. Tú podrías hacerlo" dijo Santana

"Ah, no. Lo vas a hacer tu." dijo Rachel. "Yo tengo que volver a la obra, no voy a poder hacer cosas. Además, debes caerle bien a Jessica. Tienes que caerle bien a Jessica"

"Yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo" dijo Santana levantando la barbilla.

"Asustas a Jessica" dijo Cassandra. "Es comprensible. Estás loca"

"Loca por el hobbit. No puedo creer la suerte que tuviste, Cassandra" dijo Santana. Y fue tan sincero, que tanto ella como la pareja la miraron entre sorprendidas y asustadas. "Yo...yo...tengo que irme" dijo la latina corriendo hacia el living y fuera del departamento.

"Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa" dijo Rachel

"¿Es lo único que vas a decir?" dijo Cassandra

"Está obsesionada. Además de que sabe que te puede hacer enojar y eso la divierte." dijo la diva.

"¿Es lo único que vas a decir?" preguntó Cassandra una vez más.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? Si salió corriendo rápidamente." dijo la diva. "No es que yo esté interesada en Santana. Realmente. Además ella ama a Brittany con todo su corazón."

Cassandra se levantó sin decir nada y dejó la taza para ser lavada. Caminó y se sentó en el sillón pensando.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel acercándose despacio.

"¿Crees que es solo obsesión?" preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente al frente.

"Si."

"¿Nada más?"

"Nada más"

"Voy a creerte. Aunque voy a tener que hacer un gran curso de control mental para no asesinarla." dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijo la diva besando a su novia.

"¿Qué hacemos hoy?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a Central Park?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Rachel decidió que lo mejor era pasar por el departamento de Bunshwick el lunes a la mañana. Por un lado porque Santana no le respondía mensajes, y necesitaban organizar el cumpleaños de Quinn, por el otro quería ver que se traía Noah entre manos.

Santana abrió la puerta y la boca al verla. La dejó pasar en silencio.

"Pensé que no te iba a ver por unos días" dijo la latina

"Tendrías que estar más preocupada por Cassandra, no por mi" dijo la diva.

"¿Cómo te dejó venir?" preguntó Santana sentándose en el sillón.

"No sabía que venía hasta acá, hasta hace dos minutos atrás en los que le envié un mensaje" dijo Rachel.

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó Cassandra apareciendo desde atrás del sillón. "¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta este lugar?"

"Te mandé un mensaje" dijo Rachel zapateando.

"Tendrías que haberme avisado antes." dijo Cassandra caminando y deteniéndose al frente de ella.

"¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?" preguntó la diva.

"No puedo trabajar si mi cantante no se acerca al estudio porque tiene miedo de lo que le puedo llegar a decir" dijo Cassandra. "Y está asustada. Creo que hasta durmió con pañales"

"No dormí con pañales" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"¿A qué venías?" preguntó Cassandra

"Venía a tratar de empezar a organizar el cumpleaños de Quinn. Sé que Santana no había pensado en nada, y que no va a querer hacerlo sola. Y sigo con la idea de que mientras más tiempo pase conmigo, más rápido va a recordar porque me odiaba en la secundaria. Además venía a ver si estaba Noah." dijo la diva

"¿Vienes a hablar con la persona que más celos le genera a Cassandra?" preguntó Santana sonriendo. "¿Te das cuenta de que estás loca?"

"Si...pero soy honesta" dijo Rachel.

"Puck no está" dijo Santana.

"Bien, ahora vamos a hablar las tres" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva y sentándose al lado de Santana.

"Pensé que tu siguiente paso era matarme" dijo la latina

"No me des ideas." dijo Cassandra.

"Sé muy bien lo que dije ayer. Y no me voy a echar para atrás. Pero sobre todas las cosas, es platónico y además, es muy divertido hacerte enojar, Cassandra. Tu rostro pasa por todos los colores hasta que te pones pálida, y en tus ojos se te ven las ganas de matarme" dijo Santana

"Te dije que lo hacía por el placer de hacerte enojar" dijo Rachel.

"Te gusta tener la razón" dijo Cassandra.

"Si." dijo Rachel besando a su novia. "Ahora, organicemos el cumpleaños de Quinn"

* * *

Jessica estaba descansando en su oficina el viernes a la mañana, mientras buscaba en internet algo que regalarle a su novia, cuyo cumpleaños estaba cerca.

Cuando su secretaria le comunicó que había gente que quería verla y escuchó el nombre de una de las dos personas, se sorprendió. Después la dejó pasar.

Pero se enderezó cuando vio quien la acompañaba.

"Santana. Venir. En. Son. De. Paz" dijo la latina quedándose cerca de la puerta y levantando la mano derecha.

"Pero siempre encuentras la manera de que ella se asuste más" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente del escritorio y sonriéndole a Jessica. "Pero no te va a hacer nada. Cassie no está cerca así que se va a controlar"

"Es verdad" dijo Santana

"¿Qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó Jessica mirando con atención como la latina se sentaba al lado de Rachel. Muy cerca para su gusto, pero no iba a decir nada.

"Queríamos organizar la fiesta sorpresa para Quinn" dijo la diva.

"¿Fiesta sorpresa?" preguntó Jessica interesada. Era mejor una fiesta sorpresa, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado pasar ese día solo con su novia. O por lo menos la cena.

"Podrías organizarle una cena romántica y todos aparecemos cuando terminen" dijo Santana

"Sabes que es lo que pasa después de una cena romántica" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina.

"No lo recuerdo, ya que vivo con Puckerman." dijo la latina. "Es imposible hacer una cena romántica en ese departamento."

"¿Podríamos solo volver al tema de Quinn?" preguntó Jessica.

"Ahhh. Eso es lo que le molesta" dijo Rachel. "¿Eso te molesta?" preguntó mirando a Rachel. "¿El constante cambiar de temas entre todas nosotras?"

"Es un poco perturbador, si." dijo Jessica "Más me molesta la obsesión de Santana contigo, pero no puedo decir nada sobre eso. Solo que...cuando yo esté presente ¿podrías disminuir un poco el asunto? Hasta que me acostumbre nomás"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana girando sus ojos. "Pero que quede claro que ya dejamos asentado ese problema con las personas involucradas"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jessica mirando a Rachel.

"La ceja, Santana." dijo la diva.

"Si, típico Fabray. Veo que ya están pareciéndose" dijo la latina.

"Entonces, mejor organicemos la fiesta sorpresa" dijo Jessica acomodándose para escucharla mejor.

* * *

Cassandra esperaba en el camerino de Rachel, leyendo en una carpeta las posibles tomas de fotos que Santana podía realizar para el álbum.

"Hola" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Hola" dijo Cassandra levantándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

"¿Algo nuevo bajo el sol del día de hoy?" preguntó Rachel

"Tu celular estuvo sonando." dijo Cassandra

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Hace como una hora. Y sin parar" dijo la rubia volviéndose a sentar.

"Después lo veré cuando esté en casa" dijo Rachel caminando a cambiarse.

"¿Estás segura? Parecen ansiosos."

"Estuviste revisando" dijo Rachel ya sin la ropa que tenía en el escenario.

"Un poco" dijo Cassandra. "Son Kurt y Santana, pidiendo tu consejo."

"¿Sobre?"

"Puck"

"¿Puck?"

"¿No es así como le dicen?"

"Si. Pero...¿alcanzaste a leer el por qué?"

"Algo que tenía que ver con comida y cosas desaparecidas"

"Lo que me temía, Noah está llevando mujeres de procedencia dudosa que están sacando del departamento cosas que no le pertenecen"

"¿Eso concluyes de lo que te dije?" preguntó Cassandra mientras guardaba sus cosas, Rachel se había sacado el maquillaje y ya estaba lista para salir rumbo a la calle.

"Es una suposición" dijo la diva. "Ahora cumple tu papel de mánager mientras firmo autógrafos"

* * *

Querían pasar la noche en el departamento, así que compraron algo para cenar, y caminaron de la mano.

Pero como siempre, cuando querían que algo pasara, no iba a poder suceder.

Apenas terminaron de preparar la mesa, Quinn entró al departamento corriendo.

"¿Así que tú y Santana se llevan bien?" preguntó sentándose entre la pareja. "¿Y has logrado que mi novia la acepte mejor?"

"¿Eh?" preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Ya sé lo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, Jess me contó todo" dijo Quinn. "Además de que Santana y Cassandra hablaron"

"Pasé días enteros tratando de encontrar una forma de organizar el cumpleaños, y ahora lo sabe" dijo la diva.

"¿Revisaste tu celular?" preguntó Quinn contenta, mientras Jessica entraba despacio en la cocina.

"Aguafiestas" dijo Rachel mirando a la novia de su amiga y sacándole la lengua.

"Igual quiero mi fiesta sorpresa" dijo Quinn

"No tendrás nada ahora." dijo Rachel sacando el celular y comenzando a leer los mensajes.

"¿Hay crisis?" preguntó Cassandra viendo como el rostro de su novia reflejaba lo que iba leyendo.

"Eso creo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y nos va a afectar?" preguntó Cassandra

"Oh, si. Quinn y Jessica no entraron solas." dijo Rachel mirando hacia el living en donde Santana estaba parada con un pequeño bolso.

"¿Donde está Brittany?" preguntó Cassandra agarrando el pie de Rachel por debajo de la mesa.

"Se va a quedar en mi departamento, después de todo es algo imprevisto y Santana ofreció que durmieran separadas, así no molestan tanto" dijo Quinn

"¿Y no podemos cambiar de huésped?" preguntó Cassandra

"Sabes que me quieres en este lugar" dijo Santana

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" preguntó Rachel levantándose de pronto enojada y caminando hacia la latina.

"¿No leíste todo?" preguntó Santana. "Es por el fin de semana nomás" agregó alejándose un poco porque Rachel le estaba dando miedo.

"No me respondiste la pregunta" dijo la diva

"Llegamos al departamento y había una enorme...¿cómo lo digo?" dijo Santana pensando.

"Orgía" dijeron Quinn y Jessica al mismo tiempo.

"Una enorme orgía" dijo Santana. "Puck se quedó mudo cuando nos vio entrar y dijo que como no había comida pensó que no vivíamos más ahí. Kurt tuvo un ataque de histeria, gritando "muchos pechos, muchos pechos" lo tengo filmado en el celular si te quieres reír un rato."

"¿Y?" preguntó la diva

"Bueno, comenzamos los 3 a discutir. Cuando me refiero a 3 lo hago a Kurt, Puck y yo, y decidimos que Puck se va a ir" dijo Santana. "Pero le dimos el fin de semana, para que limpie bien con lavandina."

"¿Eso es todo lo resumido?" preguntó Rachel

"Pensé que te ibas a enojar porque echamos a Puckerman" dijo Santana

"Ya no vivo en ese departamento" dijo Rachel. "Ahora, ¿quién se lo va a decir a la madre de él?"

"Él" dijo Santana.

"Esperemos." dijo la diva. "Ya sabes donde está el cuarto de invitados" agregó.

"Gracias, Rachel" dijo Santana caminando con su bolso hacia ese lugar.

"Me alegro que podamos consultar las cosas" dijo Cassandra

"Lo siento." dijo Rachel mirando el piso.

"Está bien" dijo la rubia agarrando a su novia y sentándola encima de su falda. "Ahora terminemos de comer"

"Que rápida reacción tienen ante momentos de crisis" dijo Quinn quien todavía las estaba mirando.

"Estoy más preocupada porque te dijeron de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa" dijo la diva haciendo puchero.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Como dije, miércoles actualicé. Ya no doy más, jajaja._

_Como habrán leído, hay mucha interacción pezberry/julyberry, pero era para poner humor. No sé bien como estuvo eso, jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Melisa360:** jajaja vamos a ver como se comporta Brittany, que apareció creo que nada en este capítulo. Pero pareciera que Santana mejora su comportamiento. Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Elizabeth:** jajaja ¿sabes el dinero que tendría que gastar en terapias de apoyo para mi imaginación? Enormes cantidades que no creo que viva lo suficiente para poder pagarlas. No sé si pelea en el lodo o no, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Romi:** jajaja parece que el dinosaurio se perdió en la fiesta de la cerveza en estos días, jajaja. Espero que estés bien! Besos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Laars15:** no las cambió todavía a las cerraduras, no sé que espera la verdad. Jajaja ahora con este capítulo ya se sabe un poco más que la molesta a Jessica. Estoy segura de que Santana es pariente de Noah. ¿Se controlará? Veremos, jajaja y lo de los bebés también, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Beso enorme!_

_**Mrs Michele:** no la voy a cambiar, jajaja. Como aprovechaste el fin de largo y esa fiesta? Andabas por la zona? Si, me llamó la atención eso. Así que ahora estoy intrigada. Espero que lo hayas pasado lindo. Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_Bueno Kitties, me voy a enseñarle, literalmente, a una anciana computación. No sé como quedará eso._

_Ah! ¿Alguien se acuerda si en Viral puse de que trabajaba o vivía Jessica? porque la verdad no me acuerdo..._

_Besos enormes!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	4. Hobbit Explosión

******Título:** No me estoy haciendo más joven.

**Capítulo: **4 – Hobbit Explosión

******Autora: ****Symbelmynne**

******Capítulo: ********4**/?

******Palabras: ****4,****273**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Caracter Original, Amistad Pezberry, Faberry, Britchel, HummelBerry, y más.

******Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry? Continuación de Viral.

******Rating: ********M**

******IMPORTANTE: ********Ya no sé ni para donde voy, ni para donde fui, ni como lo hice. Puedo asegurarles que mi mente está en 500 lugares al mismo tiempo. Así que si encuentran un pedacito, díganle donde estoy.**

* * *

******Hobbit Explosión.**

Santana no podía creer que Rachel y Cassandra hubieran aceptado que se quedara una semana más en el departamento con ellas.

Puckerman había aparecido pidiendo tiempo para encontrar otro lugar y, aunque Santana y Kurt no tenían demasiadas ganas de dárselo, aceptaron ante el pedido de la diva, quien se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado quedarse en Bunshwick la primera vez.

Entonces Rachel y Cassandra se encerraron a hablar en su habitación y decidieron que lo mejor era que Santana se quedara una semana más. Tiempo que le habían dado a Noah Puckerman para que encuentre algún lugar.

"Rach, ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrar un lugar?" preguntó Puck cuando ellas salieron del cuarto.

"Noah...tienes que comenzar a ser independiente. No has pagado el alquiler en meses y las mujeres que llevas se llevan cosas de ahí" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo lo saben?" preguntó Puck mirando asustado a todos lados.

"Las cosas desaparecen, idiota" dijo Santana.

"Eso..." dijo Puck.

"La cuestión es, Noah, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Rachel. "Tu madre cree que porque vivo en ese departamento te estás comenzando a comportar como un adulto. Y no es así"

"¿Los Berry ya lo saben?" preguntó Puck

"Si, yo se los conté. Con mucha satisfacción de mi parte" dijo Santana.

"¿A mis padres?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Desde cuándo hablas con los padres de mi novia?" preguntó Cassandra

"No es el tema por el cual estamos reunidos" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos.

"O sea que mamá ya debe saberlo" dijo Puck llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"¿Qué estabas pensando Noah?" preguntó la diva abrazando a Cassandra quien no le quitaba la vista a Santana de encima.

"Que estaba en NY, que podía seguir viviendo como siempre lo hacía, que podía divertirme hasta que Cassandra me llevara a la fama." dijo el joven.

"¿Cómo rayos voy a llevarte a la fama si ni siquieras haces lo que supuestamente dijiste que ibas a hacer?" preguntó Cassandra. "Por lo menos Santana es lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener su trabajo en el bar hasta que todo explote, pero tú estás a punto de perderlo todo"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Puck levantando la mirada.

"Si no haces lo que tienes que hacer en el bar, te vas a encontrar de patitas a la calle. Ya no puedo ayudarte, ni defenderte" dijo Cassandra

"¿En serio?" preguntó el joven

"¿Eres un idiota o te haces?" preguntó Santana cansándose. "Por supuesto que tienes que trabajar para vivir y comer. No solo para pagarle a prostitutas que después le roban a tus amigos. Pero es perfectamente obvio que tus neuronas no reciben la energía suficiente para que puedas pensar. Si hasta yo trabajo. Y mira que para que yo trabaje."

"Eso es cierto" dijo Cassandra

"¡Ey! No me conocías antes, era peor" dijo la latina

"No me arrepiento" dijo Cassandra

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Puck levantándose y mirando a Kurt y a Santana. "Espero poder encontrar un lugar para quedarme a partir del domingo si no encuentro departamento"

Sus ex compañeros asintieron y lo vieron partir.

"Ahora, ya que parece que hablas con mis padres, tú les vas a explicar eso" dijo Rachel agarrando a Cassandra y yendo hacia la cocina.

"¿Cómo tus padres hablan más con Santana que conmigo?" preguntó Cassandra

"No te preocupes por eso." dijo Rachel. "Seguramente solo quieren saber que esté bien. Deben hablar con Quinn, y Kurt, también"

"Hablando de tus padres, Shelby me llamó esta mañana" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Rachel

"No te veo sorprendida."

"No lo estoy. Mi madre aprendió a respetarte de alguna forma y realmente eso me pone contenta" dijo la diva

"Me preguntó si mañana podía cuidar a Beth" dijo Cassandra. "Más o menos hasta la hora en que salgas del teatro."

"Eso sería genial" dijo la diva.

"¿Pensaste alguna vez en tener hijos?" preguntó Cassandra de pronto, ahora si sorprendiendo a la diva quien se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

"Supongo que es el momento de la confesión de Cassandra, diciendo que tiene el equipamiento necesario para dejarte embarazada" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina.

Cassandra la miró pestañeando, pensando en que se basarían las extrañas ideas que la latina solía decir.

"Gracias" dijo Santana. "Por dejarme quedar una semana más con uds. a pesar de que...bueno...lo que ya sabemos"

"Tienes una obsesión con mi novia. Dilo como si no estuvieras avergonzada" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Quién dijo que estoy avergonzada?" preguntó Santana. "¿No recuerdas que intento hacer todo lo posible para tocarla?"

"¿Recuerdas las reglas?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema, no quería continuar el tema que su prometida había sacado porque estaba Santana, pero quería discutirlo.

"Si, una noche Britt se queda acá, la siguiente en lo de Quinn. Y no intentar espiarlas" dijo la latina.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué estás cocinando?" preguntó Santana mirando sobre el hombro de la diva, notando que no había sacado nada ni de la heladera.

"Va a ser mejor que pidamos algo para comer" dijo Cassandra levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto.

"¿Interrumpí el momento?" preguntó Santana.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel.

"Voy a ir a comer con Britt y Quinn, así que ¿por qué no hablan, mejor?" preguntó Santana.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel. "Yo ya tengo que salir para el teatro. Si me deja entrar en el cuarto"

* * *

"Cass, Cass, Cass" dijo Beth encima de la rubia, señalando a un vendedor de algodón de azúcar.

"¿Estás loca? Tu madre me va a matar si te doy uno de esos" dijo Cassandra poniendo a Beth en el piso. "Lo bueno es que no tengo que lidiar con el puchero característico, sino con la ceja estilo Quinn Fabray"

"¿Kin?" preguntó Beth perdiendo su interés en el algodón de azúcar.

"Algún día lo vas a entender. ¿Quieres que vayamos al zoológico?" preguntó Cassandra acariciando el cabello de la niña.

"Lel no le gusta" dijo Beth levantando una de sus manos para que Cassandra la agarre.

"Si, tu hermana está un poco loca." dijo Cassandra.

"Pecial" dijo Beth

"Especial" dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa.

"Tenías que dormirte cuando estábamos llegando a la mejor parte de la película" dijo Cassandra cargando a Beth hasta la cama y acostándola en el centro.

"Cass" dijo la niña

"¿Mmm?" preguntó la rubia agarrando un cobertor liviano que tenía al pie de la cama.

"Canción"

"¿Canción?¿Qué tipo de canción?"

"Para dormir"

"¿No estabas dormida ya?"

"Casi, casi"

"Bueno, una canción para dormir" dijo Cassandra sonriéndole a Beth, quien le devolvió la sonrisa a ella.

Rachel entró en el departamento, había extrañado a Cassandra ese día. No habían podido hablar la noche anterior, y ese día la rubia lo había pasado haciéndose cargo de Beth, por lo que la comunicación había sido corta.

Caminó hasta el cuarto y sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo. Su prometida estaba en la cama, con Beth sobre su pecho y las dos dormidas. Sacó rápidamente su celular y un par de fotos, antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

Su madre estaba por llegar pronto y seguramente el timbre iba a despertar a las rubias.

"¿Viste el festival casi madre casi hija en tu habitación?" preguntó Santana saliendo del cuarto de huéspedes, cuando escuchó los pasos de Rachel por el departamento.

"Lo vi" dijo la diva

"Y ahora estás pensando en lo que Cassandra te dijo anoche"

"En ningún momento dejé de pensar en eso. Desde que lo dijo" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Pero..."

"Pero no he podido hablar con ella"

"¿No quiso hablar anoche?"

"No, no quiso" dijo Rachel. "Se cerró en ella, aunque no sé porque. No le dije nada al respecto"

"¿Puede ser que no encuentre una razón por la cuál odiarte?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva. "Mira que lo intento, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con lo mío, Santana?"

"Pensé que cuando surgiera el tema de pequeños hobbits danzantes en esta relación, iba a odiarte porque ibas a pensar demasiado, ibas a buscar la forma de dar vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. Y ahora solo estás ahí, sentada, mirando como si solo fuera un paso más. Y parece que fueras feliz"

"Es que es un paso más"

"Lo sé. Por eso tendrías que estar dando vueltas por el departamento, tratando de encontrar explicaciones a lo que está sucediendo, entender que es lo que realmente siente Cassandra. Pero pareciera que lo entendieras"

"Eso lo entiendo. No entiendo porque estás hablando conmigo así"

"Porque ¿cómo se supone que puedo odiarte si al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de disfrutarte?" preguntó Santana dejando a la diva muda. "Cassandra está atrás mío, ¿verdad?" preguntó cuando Rachel no hablaba y seguía con la boca abierta.

"No, no lo está" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces por qué te quedaste como un trol ante la luz del sol?"

"No estoy acostumbrada a que me digas esas cosas sin que me intentes violar, Santana"

"Es verdad" dijo la latina sentándose finalmente, en el mismo momento en que sonaba el timbre.

"Debe ser Shelby" dijo la diva levantándose.

"Entonces me voy a encerrar en mi cuarto. No hicieron caso a mi pedido de que corten el agua en el edificio."

"¿Para qué cortarían el agua?"

"Para no sufrir ataque por parte de las Berry – Corcoran" dijo la latina caminando hacia su cuarto.

Rachel giró los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta, seguía pensando en lo que Cassie le había dicho la noche anterior, y la conversación con Santana no había sacado ninguna de sus dudas. Al contrario, todo lo que dijo la latina solo sirvió para distraerla un poco, pero se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar Cassandra cuando le contara.

"Tardaste como media hora para abrir la puerta" dijo Shelby abrazando a su hija. "Estoy segura de que la más pequeña de mis hijas estaba haciendo un escándalo y tardaste tanto solo para ocultarlo"

"Están dormidas en la habitación" dijo la diva

"¿Están?" preguntó Shelby soltando a Rachel y corriendo a asomarse a la puerta.

"Están" dijo Rachel acercándose a su madre, que ahora estaba sacando fotos.

"Me sorprende siempre como cambia Cassandra cuando Beth está cerca" dijo Shelby. "Es como una persona dulce."

"Madre" dijo Rachel.

"Contigo debe serlo, pero siempre parece poner una armadura al frente de ella, esa cara de enojada. Y cuando aparece Beth..."

"Anoche me preguntó si alguna vez pensé en tener hijos"

"Este momento me lo veía venir" dijo Shelby agarrando a su hija y sacándola de la puerta de la habitación. "Quiero saber que piensas"

"Primero quiero hablarlo con mi novia, madre" dijo Rachel.

"Sería lo más conveniente. Pero me llama la atención que no dijiste que hablaron"

"Es que no lo hicimos" dijo Rachel. "Intenté sacar el tema después de que Santana nos hubiera interrumpido y cuando estábamos en el cuarto. Pero ella no quiso decir nada más, creo que pensó que lo había dicho en un mal momento por mi cara o que..."

"No querías hablar con ella" dijo Shelby. "¿Cenaste?" preguntó mirando la mesada en la cocina, en donde solo había lo que le había permitido a su nuera darle a Beth.

"No. Recién llego." dijo la diva

"¿Están hablando de la hobbit explosión?" preguntó Santana asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

"En realidad, fuimos interrumpidas por Santana antes de que yo pudiera responder algo" dijo la diva.

"¿Hobbit explosión?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Se imaginan unos pequeños hobbitsess, my preciouss...?" preguntó Santana imitando la voz de Gollum.

"No solo tiene una obsesión contigo, sino que también la tiene con El Señor de los Anillos" dijo Shelby

"No solo no puedo hablar de temas serios con mi novia, sino tampoco con mi madre" dijo Rachel

"¿De qué temas serios no puedes hablar?" preguntó Cassandra entrando con Beth en sus brazos, quien al ver a Shelby sonrió, pero hundió después su rostro en la rubia.

"De nada" dijo Rachel acercándose a darle un beso a su novia.

"Lel.." dijo Beth saludando a la diva.

"¿Comió algo?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Crees que la hice pasar todo el día sin comer?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No, preguntaba por la última hora" dijo Shelby

"Cass cantó" dijo Beth estirando sus manos hacia su madre.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Dormir" dijo la niña.

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos a cenar acá o nos vamos?" preguntó Shelby mirando a su hija.

"¿Con Cass?" preguntó Beth

"Nos quedamos con Cass." dijo Shelby

"No. Casa y Cass" dijo Beth

"No creo que a tu hermana le guste mucho la idea de que nos llevemos a Cassie" dijo Shelby mirando a Rachel que hacía puchero.

"Ohhh" dijo Beth.

"Nadie le gana. Ni siquiera una maldita niña de 4 años" dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su novia y abrazándola. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si" dijo la diva, besando sus labios y mirando a la latina. "¡Ya lo tengo, San!"

"¿Qué? Yo no fui. Yo no lo hice" dijo la latina mirando asustada a la madre y a la novia de la diva.

"Tengo lo que podemos hacer el fin de semana en el cumpleaños de Quinn." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana ahora interesada.

"Una fiesta de disfraces. Pero...cada pareja va vestida igual" dijo la diva.

"¿No puedes hacer una que sea que las parejas vayan disfrazadas de parejas famosas?" preguntó Santana pensando ya en el disfraz que su novia iba a querer ponerle.

"No. Porque así los que no tengan disfraces iguales, saben a quien pueden intentar conquistar." dijo Rachel

"Tendríamos que hacer una lista de disfraces, así no se repiten" dijo Santana

"Esa es buena idea" dijo la diva.

"¿Puedo decir que Barney ya está ocupado?" preguntó Santana temiendo que su novia.

"Las dos quedarían geniales como Harry Potter" dijo Rachel

"Ohh, esa es una buena idea." dijo la latina. "Voy a decirle a Quinn." agregó.

"Y yo me llevó a mi hija a casa" dijo Shelby, dándole un beso a Rachel y a Cassandra. "Gracias, Cassie"

"De nada, Shelby" dijo la rubia. "¿Puedo despedirme de Beth?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Shelby entregándole a la niña.

"La próxima vez, si te compro algodón de azúcar" dijo Cassandra en su oído. "Ahora pórtate bien así tenemos otro día como el de hoy"

"Si, Cass, Cass" dijo la niña abrazándola y dejando un enorme beso en su mejilla.

Rachel decidió acompañar a su madre hasta la planta baja y Cassandra se quedó pensando en lo que sería para ellas, para ella tener un hijo.

"No sacaste el tema demasiado pronto" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y en voz baja.

Cassandra giró y la vio apoyada contra la pared, con las manos detrás suyo.

"Simplemente no te pude decir nada porque Santana nos interrumpió y después no quisiste hablar" agregó la diva. "Lo que no entiendo es porque te afecto tanto"

"Es que...vi que se me pasaba el tiempo." dijo Cassandra despacio. "A veces...la diferencia de edad no me afecta, porque sé que tiene que existir más cosas entre nosotras para separarnos. Pero cuando estoy con Beth, cuando escucho hablar de Beth, siento como que se me escapa el tiempo de las manos"

"Cassie" dijo Rachel corriendo para abrazarla y quedarse a ella. "Si quieres tener hijos, conmigo, voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra sonriendo.

"En serio."

"¿Por qué nunca tocaste el tema?"

"Porque no pensé que...quisieras ser madre tan pronto"

"Si me preguntan a mi, adoraría ver a un pequeño JulyBerry corriendo por el departamento, pero la verdad, es momento de que cambien el tema" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina y sentándose al frente de la pareja.

Dos minutos después, entro Quinn con Jessica y Brittany.

"¿Por qué saliste corriendo diciendo que venías a decirles a estas dos algo?" preguntó Quinn sentándose también.

"Porque si" dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"Me gusta la idea, Rachel" dijo Quinn. "Pero me gustaría, por seguridad de todas nosotras, que seas vos quien lleve la lista"

"¿La lista?"

"Si, la lista de los disfraces. Para la fiesta." dijo Quinn. "Así que ya avisé a todos mis contactos en facebook sobre de que se trata la fiesta, y que tienen que ponerse en contacto contigo. No quiero que haya dos parejas con los mismos disfraces"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

"Ahora vamos, ya está todo dicho" dijo la latina levantándose.

"¿Desde cuándo quieres dejarlas solas?" preguntó Quinn

"Si todo sigue como pienso que va a seguir, esta noche voy a escuchar salir del cuarto de estas dos, los sonidos que tanto he esperado. Así que, dejen que la vida siga su curso" dijo Santana dejando la cocina.

"¿Qué es lo que puede causar eso?" preguntó Brittany "¿Están hablando de cosas serias de parejas? Con San nos cuesta bastante hablar de cosas serias de parejas"

"No me sorprende" dijo Cassandra.

"Antes que nada..." comenzó a decir Rachel. "Tengo hambre"

"Es cierto todavía no comiste" dijo Cassandra.

"¡Comida!" gritó Brittany sentándose y aplaudiendo.

* * *

"¡Oh Por Amor de todos los dioses del Olimpo!¡No pueden hacerme esto!" gritó Santana.

"¿Qué cosa, San?" preguntó Brittany poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su novia.

"¡No pueden venir vestidas así!¡Es injusto para las que no podemos poner las manos encima de Berry!" gritó Santana de nuevo. No le importaba demasiado los demás asistentes de la fiesta, porque la música estaba fuerte. Pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"¿Qué le pasa al gatito?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a la pareja, disfrazada de una especie de gatúbelas (con el traje de cuero, pero con unas orejas peludas que Brittany había conseguido y los bigotes dibujados en sus rostros).

"No sé, empezó a gritar, y me parece que está lastimada" dijo Brittany acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

"No creo que esté lastimada" dijo Jessica apareciendo a su lado.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Quinn

"Miren" dijo Jessica señalando a la puerta en donde había dos mujeres, disfrazadas de la princesa Leia, con el traje de esclava que Jabba The Hut le había hecho poner. Una era morocha y la otra rubia. Las dos tenían las abdominales marcadas, y claramente una de las dos era Rachel Berry.

"Injusticia. Britt, te amo, pero eso es una injusticia" dijo Santana.

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó Jessica

"Creo que si" dijo la latina. "No lo puedo creer."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Quinn

"Como algo tan sexy puede entrar en un cuerpo tan pequeño" respondió Santana.

Cassandra y Rachel vieron a sus amigas y caminaron directamente hacia ellas.

"¿Por qué nos están mirando fijamente?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Por qué Santana está llorando?" preguntó Rachel

"Cierto, eso es algo que no se ve seguido."

"A menos que esté borracha." dijo la diva

"Hola" dijo Cassandra cuando se pararon al frente de las cuatro amigas. Santana solo las miró de arriba, extendió una de sus manos hacia el estómago de Rachel, sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

"¿Kurt y Adam vinieron disfrazados de Dorothy?" preguntó Quinn. "No sé si ahora estoy tranquila sabiendo que estuviste a cargo de mi lista de disfrazados"

"Hola" dijo Jessica. "Hicieron llorar a Santana. Algo que no creí que pasaría"

"¿No estaba borracha?" preguntó Rachel

"No, recién llegan. Empezó a gritar cuando las vio paradas en la puerta" dijo Quinn. "dijo que era una injusticia"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Cassandra

"Que algo tan sexy entre en un cuerpo tan pequeño" dijo Jessica

Cassandra sabía que se refería a su pequeña novia, por lo tanto la miró y asintió.

"Por suerte está conmigo" dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

"Ni te me acerques" dijo Santana que estaba mirando las distintas botellas de alcohol, eligiendo que tomar.

"Tendrías que sacar a bailar a Brittany" dijo Rachel. "Está bailando con alguien disfrazado de diablo. Pero por su entrepierna es un hombre"

"Te odio, Berry" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y notando que tenía razón. Su novia estaba bailando con un hombre, casi tan alto como ella, que tenía puesto un enterizo ajustado color rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza.

"Ve, gatito, gatito" dijo Cassandra parándose al lado de la diva.

"No la provoques" dijo Rachel con un puchero.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la rubia.

"Dijo que me odia"

"Sabemos que no es cierto" dijo Cassandra

"Lo dijo como si fuera cierto" dijo la diva.

"No es cierto" dijo Cassandra abrazando a su novia. "Lo que me gusta de este traje es que puedo tocar tu piel."

"No quiero que Santana me odie" dijo Rachel. Seguía con su puchero, pero acariciaba las manos de Cassandra que estaban en su cuerpo.

"No te odia. Salvo hoy" dijo Cassie. "Está frustrada porque no pudo poner las manos en tu cuerpo."

"Es una forma de decir"

"No pudo hacer que gimas de placer con sus administraciones. Y siempre eres tan sexy que se frustra porque no pudo tenerte. Mañana se le va a pasar"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura. Ahora, ¿bailarías conmigo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la diva girando en los brazos de Cassandra para que la lleve al centro de la pista.

"Ey" dijo Quinn acercándose a la pareja que seguía bailando, una hora después.

"Hola" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó la rubia

"Jugamos a los bolos" respondió Cassandra.

"Buenisimo. Porque sería bueno que sepan que el portero me acaba de llamar y me dijo que la policía está subiendo" dijo Quinn volviendo hacia donde estaba Jessica mirando como Santana hacía unos body shots en el cuerpo de Brittany.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Cassandra

"Corriendo" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y cruzando el pasillo que las separaba de su departamento. Cuando cerraba la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de la puerta del ascensor que anunciaba que se abriría en ese piso.

* * *

"¿Me lo vas a descontar de mi sueldo?" preguntó Quinn todavía con su traje de Xena, la princesa guerrera.

Como resultado de la visita de la policía, gran parte de los invitados a la fiesta, terminaron pasando la noche en la comisaría. Muchos se fueron a la mañana siguiente cuando el alcohol había sido eliminado de su sangre. Pero tres personas terminaron con cargos de resistencia al arresto.

"Por supuesto que te lo voy a descontar de tu sueldo. Y a Santana también se lo voy a descontar de lo que gane de aquí a la eternidad. No sé como haré para cobrar lo de Brittany" dijo Cassandra

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Brittany

"Aquí, aquí" dijo la diva apareciendo con una cámara con teleobjetivo y sacando fotos sin siquiera enfocar.

"Genial. Berry está chistosa" dijo Santana.

"Dime, Santana" dijo Rachel sacando un pequeño grabador. "¿Qué se siente haber sido puestas tras las rejas por subirte a la espalda de uno de los policías y decirle que te lleve al infinito y más allá?"

"Britt" dijo la latina mirando a su novia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia mirando divertida como Rachel se movía hacia Quinn

"Recuérdame que busque una manera de enojarme con Berry, porque no puedo hacerlo" dijo la latina

"De acuerdo" dijo Brittany

"Quinn, ¿qué se siente haber intentado atacar a los policías con unos discos de plásticos como si fueras Xena?" preguntó Rachel

"Man Hands, te juro que voy a asesinarte si sigues con esta estupidez" dijo Quinn arrepintiéndose enseguida.

Santana y Brittany la miraron con los ojos y la boca abierta, y Rachel bajó sus manos tristemente y caminó hacia Cassandra.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" preguntó Cassandra

"Lo siento mucho Rachel." dijo Quinn tratando de acercarse a la diva.

"Quedará en el recuerdo la mañana en que Quinn Fabray volvió a decirme eso" dijo Rachel. "Vamos, el taxi nos está esperando"

"Ni yo puedo enojarme con Berry." dijo Santana. "Pero Quinn, eso fue cruel"

"¿Qué crees que puedo hacer para que me perdone?" preguntó la rubia.

"Creo que ya estás perdonada" dijo la latina viendo como Rachel se reía camino al taxi.

"Eso espero" dijo Quinn

"Vamos, HBIC" gritó Rachel. "¿No crees que por algo soy actriz en Broadway?"

"¡Rachel!¡No puedes hacerme sentir tan mal!" gritó Quinn antes de correr hacia ella, tratando de agarrarla y hacerle cosquillas.

"Esperen" dijo Rachel después de correr en círculos alrededor de Cassandra para que Quinn no la agarrara. "¿Por qué Brittany también terminó con cargos de resistencia al arresto?"

"Porque cuando le querían poner las esposas, empezó a ronronear y se enrolló en las piernas de dos policías" dijo Cassandra.

"Tengo que decirlo. Por lo menos no terminaron presas por cosas tan simples como estar demasiado alcoholizadas" dijo la diva riendo. Momento que Quinn aprovechó para agarrar a Rachel y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Sálvame Cassie!" gritó estirando una mano hacia su novia, quien la miraba sonriente, por la cara de felicidad que ella tenía.

"No, Barbie. Nada de meterse en el medio" dijo Santana tapando a Cassandra. "Tienen que arreglarlo ellas solas"

"¡Vamos Rachie!" gritó Brittany y la diva le guiñó el ojo a la rubia y comenzó a responder las cosquillas.

"Recuerda que si lo haces bien..." comenzó a decir Santana.

"¡Suéltame, Rachel! Me estoy haciendo pis" dijo Quinn alejándose de la diva y mirando hacia todos lados.

"¡Espero que no llegues al baño, Quinn!" gritó Rachel mientras la rubia corría hacia un restaurante que había cerca.

"Tengo que decirlo, Cassie." dijo Santana poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia, que la miraba con una ceja levantada. "Esa pequeña novia que tienes, está llena de sorpresas. Cuando crees que no va a responder un ataque, se da media vuelta y lo hace."

"Te salió un versito, San" dijo Brittany abrazando a su novia.

"Si. Soy genial" dijo la latina caminando así hasta el único taxi que veían adelante. Esperando.

"Por suerte me amas" dijo Rachel pegándose a Cassandra.

"Si." dijo la rubia. "Aunque tendría que mandar a un equipo de psicólogos y psiquiatras a Lima, porque parece que todos salen de ahí un poco locos"

"¿Yo también?"

"Especialmente tú, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra bajando su cabeza para besarla.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Rozamos la seriedad en este capítulo. La verdad, no sé que voy hacer con Noah, así que ese detalle espero poder resolverlo en los próximos capítulos. _

_Tengo tanto por hacer, tan poco tiempo y me pongo a escribir, así que pónganse content s. _

_Bueno...que más..._

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Melisa360:** si, bye, bye, Puck...encima...es Puck! jajaja no sé ni que decir, más que muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Layla:** ojala en algún momento hagan esa grabación, sería muy espectacular! No creo que sea tan buena! Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Mrs Michele:** Santana no sé porque tiene que estar todo el tiempo en esta historia, que claramente no es la suya, pero bueno. (¿Por qué casi te moris al saber que soy de vgb? Jajaja. Si, soy de ahí. Así que no te mueras, por fis). Ya me la hacen disfrutar los borrachos, jajaja es lo mejor de la fiesta. Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por la review! (Espero que no te moleste que vaya saltando de fic en fic para responderte)_

_**Romi:** Santana es como la voz de la molestia en el caso del JulyBerry, jajajaja. Pero no la haría de otra manera. Espero ir incluyéndola de a poco a Jessica. Yo hago lo posible para no demorarme mucho, pero hay que ver que dice mi cabeza. Esa está en rebelde. Gracias, las clases de computación fueron una demostración de paciencia enorme de mi parte, jajaja. Beso grande y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Laars15: **y si dijo cosas en el capítulo anterior, en este...bueno. Creo que hubo un par más. Jajaja. Noah piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas. Jajaja. Yo tampoco entiendo como es que no la mató todavía. Creo que está haciendo yoga en secreto, así que no podría asegurarte. Jajaja. Un beso enorme, que tengas una buena semana! Muchas gracias por la review!_

_Kitties, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

_Les mando un beso._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Lore._


	5. Espermatozoide Inteligente

******Título:** No me estoy haciendo más joven.

**Capítulo: 5** – Espermatozoide inteligente.

******Autora: ****Symbelmynne**

******Capítulo: ****5**/?

******Palabras: ****4,****071**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Caracter Original, Amistad Pezberry, Faberry, Britchel, HummelBerry, y más.

******Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry? Continuación de Viral. Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron

******Rating: ********M**

******IMPORTANTE: ********Ya no sé ni para donde voy, ni para donde fui, ni como lo hice. Puedo asegurarles que mi mente está en 500 lugares al mismo tiempo. Así que si encuentran un pedacito, díganle donde estoy.**

* * *

******Espermatozoide Inteligente.**

Cassandra estaba cansada. Después de sacar a Santana y cía de la cárcel, tuvo que explicarle a los de la discográfica del porque terminó, la latina, con cargos en su contra. Así que mientras esperaba una de las noches a Rachel, se puso a leer unas hojas.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde esa fiesta, y tenía que volver al trabajo. Salvo...

**Thomas: **tendrías que haberme avisado de que este tal Kurt es un histérico.

"¿De qué está hablando este tipo?" preguntó Cassandra en voz alta, mirando su celular.

**Cassandra: **¿de qué estás hablando?

**Thomas: **Ahora te haces la que no sabes. Me dijiste que trabaje con este amigo de Rachel para sus vestidos de novia y estamos hace tres horas sin ponernos de acuerdo.

**Cassandra:** ¿Estás con él en este momento?

**Thomas: **Después de discutir durante dos horas se tomó un descanso para ir a MI baño.

"Claro." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Estás hablando sola?" preguntó Rachel que estaba hacía unos minutos observando a su novia.

"¿Sabías algo de que Kurt y Thomas se iban a reunir hoy para hablar de nuestros vestidos?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel y suspirando. Estaba todavía con la ropa de la obra, así que nunca la dejaba tocarla demasiado hasta sacársela.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me parece que es una muy mala idea. Según Thomas llevan discutiendo dos horas"

"¿Revisaste mi celular?"

"No. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Porque seguramente Kurt me estuvo escribiendo si eso que cuentas realmente pasó"

"Tienes razón"

"Voy a cambiarme." dijo Rachel haciéndolo rápidamente para poder irse.

"Tendrías que revisarlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me gusta como lees los mensajes de Kurt, le pones énfasis."

Rachel giró los ojos y después de juntar sus cosas, agarró el teléfono que Cassandra le estaba extendiendo.

**Kurt: **No sé de donde salió este tipo y porque Cassandra cree que tiene estilo.

**Kurt:** No creo que pueda diseñarles nada que no tenga plumas. ¿Recuérdame el por qué no puedo hacerlo yo solo?

**Kurt: **Rachel, necesito una solución UR GEN TE.

"¿Sabes donde están?" preguntó la diva.

"Por lo que Thomas me dijo, en la casa de él" dijo la rubia. "Firma los autógrafos y vamos"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel besando su mejilla y caminando hacia los fans.

* * *

El portero las dejó pasar al reconocer a Cassandra y las acompañó hasta el ascensor.

"Debo advertirles, que parece que hoy el señor Thomas no está de buen humor. He recibido varias quejas de los otros inquilinos de que hay gritos." dijo el portero mientras les sostenía la puerta para que entren en el ascensor. "Muchos gritos. Sobre todo _traje _y _vestido" _agregó cuando las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando.

"¿Traje y vestido?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Cassandra. "Nunca lo hicimos en un ascensor"

"Voy a empezar a poner límites al tiempo que pasas con Santana."

"¿Me vas a decir que no te interesa?"

"Si, pero esas cosas me gustan que sean espontáneas"

"De acuerdo. Ahora...¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Puede que sepa porque se grita traje, aunque quiero saber bien que es lo que sucede"

"¿Por qué gritan traje?"

"Por que gritan traje" dijo Cassandra cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso de Thomas. Y fue inmediato el sonido de dos voces agudas gritando esas dos palabras.

"¿Traje para nuestro casamiento?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Por qué...? Oh..."

"Te das cuenta rápido de las cosas, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Quieres hacerlo así?" preguntó la diva en voz baja, justo al frente de la puerta de Thomas y mirando de reojo a Cassandra.

"Quiero que antes de que ellos decidan que nos van a diseñar, nos pregunten que queremos usar para casarnos. Y el traje...me sentiría más cómoda al saber que no voy a caminar por el altar, sino esperarte junto a él, Rachel."

"De acuerdo. Tienes razón" dijo la diva estirándose nuevamente y besando a Cassandra. La rubia no se contuvo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

"Gracias" dijo apoyando sus frentes, antes de hacer sonar el timbre de su amigo.

"Gracias al cielo" dijo Thomas cuando las vio. "Por un momento pensé que iba a ser de nuevo el portero pidiéndome que bajemos la voz, pero en el fondo sabía que eran uds." dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de su departamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que ellas pasen.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Kurt corriendo hacia la diva, "este hombre quiere que Cassandra se case con un traje. ¿Puedes creerlo? El sentido del gusto de algunos gays me supera. Aunque si recordamos la ropa que te compraban tus padres en la secundaria..."

"Kurt, esa ropa me la compraba yo porque me gustaban las polleras y esos sweatters eran más fáciles de reemplazar que ropa de marca. No sé si recuerdas los granizados. ¿Fríos, en la cara?" dijo la diva.

"Las polleras eran buenas" dijo Cassandra. "Vi unas fotos. No le quedaban mal."

"Por supuesto que ibas a decir eso" dijo Kurt. "No quiero que te cases con un traje"

"En todo caso esa sería decisión nuestra, Kurt" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces ¿por qué el lo decide?" preguntó señalando a Thomas que había apoyado su cabeza sobre la mesa. Claramente cansado.

"No lo decide. Él me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no quiero un vestido de novia" dijo Cassandra y Kurt abrió los ojos.

"¡No lo voy a aceptar!" gritó Kurt cuando recuperó su mente. "Increíble. No voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se case con una mujer que prefiere estar vestida de hombre"

Rachel miró a Cassandra, quien giró sus ojos ante el drama de Kurt, y caminó hacia su amigo, deteniéndolo con un agarre de oreja que hizo que el divo se callara la boca.

"Thomas ¿hay algún lugar donde Kurt y yo podremos hablar a solas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia, en realidad, quien tenía una sonrisa orgullosa por su acción.

"Para allá" dijo Thomas señalando una de las puertas del costado

"Gracias" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el lugar, con la oreja de Kurt todavía entre sus manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Estás loca?" preguntó Kurt cuando la diva soltó su oreja dentro de la habitación.

"Vamos a hablar." dijo Rachel. "Así que intenta bajar tu maldita voz."

"No quiero hablar. Quiero salir e intentar convencer a Cassandra de que use vestido." dijo Kurt intentado pasar por al lado de Rachel para salir del cuarto.

"Vas a escucharme entonces" dijo Rachel empujándolo hacia la cama, haciendo que caiga sentado. "Cassandra se va a poner lo que quiera en nuestra boda."

"Pero..."

"Kurt, dijiste que no querías hablar" dijo Rachel. "Tienes que entender que Cassandra no se siente cómoda con un vestido de novia desde...aquella vez. Así que tendrías que dejar de lado tus sentimientos de diseñador y de obsesión por un maldito vestido y pensar en que la boda es nuestra. Al final nosotras vamos a dar el visto bueno"

Kurt abrió la boca para cerrarlas unas cuantas veces.

"Está bien" dijo indiferente. "Pero yo no lo diseño."

"¿A qué?"

"A su traje. Que se lo diseñe su amigo"

"Dividánse las tareas" dijo la diva dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

"Cassie, crisis resuelta. Vamos a casa" dijo la diva. "Gracias Thomas."

"¿Ya se van? Pero si ni siquiera aceptaron un vaso de agua" dijo Thomas siguiendo a la pareja hasta la puerta.

"Ni siquiera nos invitaste con un vaso de agua. Y vinimos solo para sortear esta crisis y nos vamos" dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Thomas frenando a la rubia y en voz baja, señalando con los ojos hacia atrás.

"Trabajen juntos. Seguramente él no va a poner obsesión alguna al traje. De nuevo" dijo Cassie.

"Está bien" dijo Thomas. "Gracias por venir"

Esperaron el ascensor en silencio.

"Sabes que por las dudas vamos a tener que buscar vestidos en otro lado. ¿No?" preguntó Cassandra cuando ya estaban en la seguridad del ascensor.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con dos?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé, pero no te sorprendas si antes de llegar a casa no tienes mensajes de otra índole relacionada con la tela y el color"

"No me ilusiones tanto" dijo Rachel abrazándola.

* * *

Fueron unos cuantos días hasta que volvieron a tocar el tema.

Pero no el tema del casamiento.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel acercándose despacio a su novia. Era sábado, uno de los días en que las dos podían estar en la casa al mismo tiempo durante el día.

"¿Si?" fue la respuesta de la rubia, dejando un libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa, sin que Rachel pudiera ver la tapa.

"¿Qué me estás ocultando?" preguntó la diva acercándose.

"Nada"

"Cassie..."

La rubia agarró el libro y se lo mostró.

"¿En serio?"

"Es que..."

"Pero ya..."

"No digo que empecemos a hacer la fecundaciones ahora, o antes de la boda. Simplemente...quiero ser la primera en cargar a nuestro bebé, y realmente...quiero que tengamos más oportunidades de hacerlo más rápido, y con menos pérdida de dinero posible. Digamos, para el momento en que nos hayamos casado yo ya tendré 35...es como que..." Rachel la miraba sorprendida. Cassandra estaba colorada, mirando hacia el libro y las manos de la diva.

"¿En serio quieres ser la primera?" preguntó la diva

"Quiero ser la primera y llevar a nuestro primer hijo"

"¿Primer hijo?"

"Si. ¿O quieres solo tener uno?"

"Oh, no. Soy hija única. Me encantarían dos o tres. ¿A tí cuántos?"

"Tres o cuatro" dijo Cassandra sonriendo. La timidez se le había ido un poco y ahora había agarrado la cintura de la diva, atrayéndola hacia si misma.

"¿Arreglamos en 3?" preguntó la diva

"Arreglamos en 3" dijo Cassandra besándola.

Un rato después estaban las dos en una nueva ubicación, dígase el sillón del living, cuando la diva se quedó observando un rato a Cassandra que tenía la mirada fija en la televisión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su novia.

"¿Quieres que esta semana veamos a un ginecólogo para poder empezar con el tratamiento de hormonas?"

"¿Cómo sabes que hay que hacer un tratamiento?"

"Yo también estuve averiguando" dijo la diva.

"Bueno, entonces el lunes a primera hora llamaré para pedir un turno" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Te das cuenta que estamos dando como 5 pasos rápidamente?"

"¿5?"

"Si, en vez de esperar a casarnos, y empezar a discutir el tema, para llegar a una decisión y después comenzar. Estamos camino al casamiento con la decisión ya tomada" dijo la diva.

"Prefiero que sea así, en vez de que estemos dando vueltas alrededor del tema" dijo Cassandra.

"Y...se acabó nuestra tranquilidad." dijo Rachel mirando su celular.

**Santana: **dulce Berry, estamos yendo de visita con Britt.

"¿No les dijiste que hoy íbamos a ir al burdel después de que salgas del teatro?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces para qué vienen?"

"Quieren ir al burdel, y si por ahí Quinn no está, no quieren esperar solas en el teatro" dijo la diva

"A Santana no la dejan entrar si no está controlada por alguien, ¿verdad?" preguntó Cassandra. "¿Cuándo pasó eso y por qué me entero ahora?"

"Realmente no sé muy bien que sucedió" dijo Rachel. "Se apareció el jueves por el teatro y si yo justo no caminaba hacia mi camerino, no me iba a enterar de nada. La escuché gritando en la puerta de los actores y escuché al guardia de seguridad responderle. Cuando me acerqué, porque la voz era la de ella, estaba peleando porque no la dejaban entrar. El guardia al verme, le hizo señas a su compañero para que la retenga y me dijo que solo iban a permitir que Santana entrara en el teatro siempre y cuando esté acompañada de ti. No de mi, porque yo voy a trabajar y no voy a poder controlarla"

"¿Qué habrá hecho?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No sé, tendríamos que preguntarle cuando llegue" dijo la diva.

* * *

"¿Qué qué?" preguntó Santana mirando a Cassandra mientras agarraba la mano de Brittany.

"¿Qué hiciste para que no te dejen entrar al teatro sin compañía?" preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

"Nada." dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

"Creo que esa es Quinn." dijo Brittany poniéndose de pie. "Así que vamos a esperar a que Rach salga del teatro con ella"

Las vieron partir rumbo al pasillo, en donde no se vio a Quinn cuando abrieron la puerta, y comenzaron a escuchar voces.

"¿Están discutiendo?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su novia.

"Creo que si" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a escuchar"

"Rachel" dijo Cassandra pero sin embargo seguía a su novia y las dos apoyaron la oreja contra la puerta.

"¿Qué fuiste a hacer?" preguntó Brittany.

"Nada" dijo la latina

"Vamos, San. Te conozco. Sé que seguramente algo fuiste a hacer, San"

"No fui a hacer nada"

"Santana."

"No, no me hagas el puchero. Por favor."

"Entonces dime que fuiste a hacer "

"Fui con la intención de vengarme"

"¿Vengarte?"

"Por lo de la fiesta de disfraces. No sabía que los guardias de seguridad hacían continuas visitas a los camerinos mientras los actores estaban en escena."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Fui con un sobretodo, desnuda. Iba a hacer que sufriera lo que nos hizo sufrir. Así que esperé en su camerino, en el sillón, y cuando el guardia entró, pensé que era ella y me desnudé. Te juro que solo iba a hacerla sufrir. Que me viera y huir. Pero el guardia se enfureció, además de que es gay, y me echó a patadas. Diciendo que no podía hacer eso y que Cassandra estaba por llegar" dijo Santana.

"Voy a matarla" dijo Cassandra abriendo la puerta y encarando hacia Santana. Pero Brittany se puso en el medio.

"Déjame, voy a castigarla yo" dijo la rubia bailarina con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana ilusionada.

"Oh...si, pero no vas a recibir ni un solo orgasmo. Nos vamos" dijo agarrando la mano de Santana y caminando hacia el ascensor.

"Tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsiva" dijo la diva.

"Tengo que aprender de esa rubia. Mañana hazme acordar de que la llame para preguntarle de que forma castigó a Santana"

"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?" preguntó la diva

"Porque podemos aprender un truco o dos"

"¿Está pensando en castigarme, señorita July?" preguntó Rachel poniendo sus manos en el pecho de la rubia.

"Yo estoy pensando en que tendrían que continuar con esto dentro de su departamento" dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

"¿También estuviste escuchando?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amiga.

"Oh, si. Si llamas a Brittany, Cassandra, anota lo que te diga y me lo cuentas el lunes." dijo Quinn cerrando la puerta.

"Lo mismo digo, Barbie" dijo Cassandra empujando a Rachel dentro de su departamento.

"Ahora...¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que te vayas al teatro?"

"¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes castigarme placenteramente en dos horas?"

"Creo que me gusta más la idea de un castigo mutuo" dijo Cassandra sonriendo, antes de besar a la diva.

* * *

Consiguieron cita con un ginecólogo para la semana siguiente, así que pasaron el tiempo discutiendo si se lo iban a decir o no a sus padres, quienes habían anunciado una nueva visita para esa semana.

"Creo que primero hablemos con el doctor, veamos que nos dice y hagamos los estudios que nos tengan que hacer" dijo Cassandra.

"Está bien" dijo la diva.

"Después empezaremos con el tratamiento y eso" dijo Rachel.

"Después" dijo Cassandra antes de dejar que como todas las noches, Rachel firmara los autógrafos.

* * *

Había ventajas de trabajar en Broadway, y de que su ginecóloga fuera una fanática empedernida del teatro musical.

Apenas las vio pasar a su oficina, comenzó a hablar de las obras en las que Cassandra había actuado mucho tiempo atrás, y la cantidad de veces que había ido a ver a Rachel.

Después de eso, escuchó que era lo que sus nuevas y famosas pacientes querían y se emocionó, hasta que recupero su compostura profesional.

"Bueno, ahora pasemos a hacer algún estudio y después de eso, les doy las distintas opciones." dijo la doctora y las dos se cambiaron para salir con las sosas batas de hospital.

Pasaron casi una hora entre extracción de sangre, extracción de algunas mucosas, etc, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse con su ropa en el consultorio.

La doctora habló por aproximadamente una hora más y las dejó ir con un montón de folletos que les iban a ser de utilidad.

"Bueno, creo que primero debemos empezar con el tratamiento que sea que nos dé" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Cassandra. "Y después veremos la otra decisión"

"¿Cuál otra decisión?" preguntó Cassandra

"La decisión de si va a ser un óvulo mío o uno tuyo, el que fecundemos para que crezca en tu vientre" dijo la diva.

"No creo que sea más difícil. Quiero ser la primera, y quiero que sea un óvulo tuyo fecundado en mi" dijo Cassandra. "No voy a aceptarlo de otra forma"

"De acuerdo"

"¿No vas a discutir mi decisión?"

"Te noto tan segura y tan seria, que la verdad, no" dijo Rachel.

* * *

Nuevamente se juntarían en un restaurante. Nuevamente, Hiram Berry miraba fascinado a Goldie, la mamá de Cassandra. Nuevamente, Leroy Berry miraba con enojo a Cassandra a pesar de que ya no la atacaba tanto. Mientras tanto Richard, miraba orgulloso a su hija, y Shelby cargaba a Beth, quien salió corriendo de sus brazos apenas vio a Cassandra.

"¡Cass!¡Cass!¡Cass!" gritaba Beth por todo el restaurante, corriendo entre las mesas.

"Hola, princesa" dijo Cassandra agachándose para alzarla apenas la vio, además para mostrarle a Shelby que estaba bien, porque tenía una cara de terror apenas su hija se separó de sus brazos. Igualmente en el momento en que Shelby puso los ojos en Cassandra, su rostro cambió a enojo.

"¿Qué le pasa?¿Por qué me mira como la primer cena en la que estuvimos juntas?¿Esa en la que nos presentaste?" preguntó Cassandra con los ojos clavados en Shelby.

"Ma noja Cass" dijo Beth poniendo sus manos en los cachetes de la diva.

"¿Sabes por qué?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Beth.

"¿Ella te lo puede decir?" preguntó Rachel

"¡Lel!" dijo la niña estirando sus manos hacia la diva.

"Hola, Beth."

"No quiero hablar, bien" dijo la niña.

"Lo sé. ¿Sabes por qué mamá está enojada con Cass?" preguntó Rachel alzando a Beth.

"Teléfono sonó, y ella casi lo tira y dijo palabrotas" dijo Beth. "Y Cassie"

"¿Qué te apuesto que la que llamó fue Quinn?" preguntó Cassandra

"Quinn, si" dijo Beth.

"Te lo dije" dijo la rubia antes de ser envuelta por sus propios padres, mientras Rachel dejaba a Beth con Shelby y después saludaba a Hiram y Leroy.

Se sentaron y encargaron la comida, antes de empezar a hablar.

"Thomas nos llamó. Nos contó la idea del traje. Puedo prestarte alguno" dijo Goldie mirando a su hija.

"Por favor, que sea el de "El Club de las Divorciadas"" dijo Hiram

"Entonces no te voy a prestar nada" dijo Goldie en voz baja, y los padres de la diva no la escucharon, porque chillaban contentos.

"Mamá, ¿por qué miras así a Cassandra?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja, cerca de Shelby.

"Estoy esperando que me contradigan" dijo Shelby. "Que Quinn se haya equivocado". Pero lo había dicho en voz alta y toda la mesa la miró. "Díganme, ¿por qué pusieron la fecha de la boda tan lejos si Cassandra no va a durar?".

La pregunta de Shelby recorrió toda la mesa como si hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua fría.

Leroy miró a Cassandra con la boca abierta y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Hiram comenzó a llorar, tapándose la boca, haciéndose pequeños ruiditos, como si fuera un gato. Los padres de Cassandra, comenzaron a llorar en silencio, con los ojos clavados en su hija, con lágrimas cayendo despacio por sus ojos.

Cassandra miró a Shelby, después a Rachel, después a Beth que estaba tratando de agarrar un vaso de agua, después al resto de la mesa y no entendía que estaba pasando y de nuevo a Shelby, antes de volver a mirar a Rachel que sacudía la cabeza, diciendo "idiota" en voz baja y escribía en su celular.

**Rachel:** para ser espía, déjame decirte, que realmente apestas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Cassandra con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa en la voz.

"Tengo una leve idea" dijo la diva.

**Quinn: **¿Estás bien? Yo no puedo dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Rachel giró sus ojos y miró a la mesa, que estaba empeorando si alguna de las dos no hacía nada.

**Santana: **Quinn me contó, sabes que puedo ser tu hombro para llorar.

**Rachel: **En serio, son realmente idiotas las dos. Una debería dedicarse a ser HBIC y no sacar conclusiones estúpidas, y la otra debería ser castigada. El doble.

**Brittany: **de acuerdo, Rach! Eso si, quiero decir que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

**Quinn: **Lo mejor es que hablemos entre todas, juntas. Unidas.

**Puck:** Si me odia, ¿por qué sigo en este grupo de whatsapp?

**Kurt:** creo que tendríamos que esperar a ver que dice Rachel, seguramente están equivocadas, porque no deja de insultarlas.

**Rachel: **el único cuerdo de todo este grupo. Ahora, voy a arreglar el problema que la imaginación de Quinn y su estupidez innata generó.

Volvió a mirar la mesa y clavó sus ojos en Cassandra, quien la miraba esperando que dijera algo. Durante el tiempo que pasó escribiéndose con sus amigos, la comida ya había llegado.

"Cassandra no tiene ninguna enfermedad terminal. Lo que Quinn ignora, claramente." dijo Rachel haciendo que toda la mesa se comenzara a calmar.

"¿Eso es cierto, hija?" preguntó Goldie. Como una buena actriz, se recuperaba enseguida.

"Es cierto, madre. Es cierto que fuimos a un hospital hoy, pero no porque tenga una enfermedad terminal." dijo Cassandra

"Quinn dijo que se bajaron en el área de oncología" dijo Shelby. Seguía enojada.

"Se supone que deberías estar un poco feliz. Después de todo, en el fondo me odias" dijo Cassandra tratando de hacer que la mujer cambiara la cara.

"Estoy enojada porque mi hija va a salir lastimada" dijo Shelby. En ese momento, Beth alcanzó el vaso de agua y lo tiró al piso. "Mis hijas van a salir lastimadas"

"NO. ESTOY. ENFERMA." dijo Cassandra firmemente.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Shelby. Parecía que el enojo que sentía hacia su nuera, la hacía poder mantenerse entera.

"No nos bajamos en el área de oncología" dijo Rachel. "Nos bajamos en el área de ginecología. Seguramente Quinn no sabe leer."

**Rachel:** ¿Quinn, necesitas un turno en un maldito oftalmólogo?

**Santana: **agresiva, Berry. Me. Gusta.

"¿Ginecología?" preguntó Richard.

"Queremos empezar con los tratamientos para que yo esté lo suficientemente bien, con hormonas y todo, para después de casarnos, intentar tener hijos" dijo Cassandra.

Ahora los rostros en la mesa cambiaron.

Shelby, dejó las cejas fruncidas, y comenzó a sonreír con ternura, mirando a su hija y a Cassandra alternadamente.

Leroy, miró a Cassandra con los ojos entrecerrados un segundo y después sonrió.

Hiram, volvió a llorar, con una sonrisa ahora, y con los mismo ruidos parecido a un gato.

Goldie y Richard, se levantaron sonrientes y envolvieron a la pareja en un abrazo.

**Rachel:** paso a comunicarles, que Cassandra no está enferma de gravedad, como Quinn imaginó, sino que hoy fuimos al hospital, a la planta de ginecología, porque queremos tener hijos.

**Santana: **no quiero pelear con más gente por tu cariño.

**Brittany:** quieres su cuerpo, nada más.

**Quinn: **¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

**Kurt:** ¡Voy a organizar el baby shower!"

"¿Hijos?¿Bebé?" preguntó Beth mirando a todos. "¿Y yo?"

"Vas a tener a alguien con quien jugar" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo" dijo Beth. "Mientras siga jugando contigo"

"Por supuesto, princesa" dijo la rubia y Beth sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

"Creo que me olvidé de algo" dijo Rachel mientras se acostaban esa noche.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No sé..." dijo la diva. "¡Kurt!"

**Rachel: **No prepares un baby shower, no vamos a empezar con las inseminaciones hasta después del casamiento.

**Kurt:** mejor, no creo que fuera a soportar tanto stress.

**Puck: **puedo donar mi esperma...de forma natural.

**Rachel: **¿por qué nadie te hechó de este grupo todavía?

**Puck: **porque no creo que nadie sepa como me agregaron.

**Rachel:** debe haber sido un maldito espermatozoide tuyo que se te escapó en una masturbación. Lastima que era el único espermatozoide inteligente que tenías.

**Santana: **KABUM! Berry al ataque!

**Quinn: **Muy buena esa Berry.

**Kurt: **¿puedo poner este chat en mi facebook?

"¿Por qué son tan exagerados con todo?" preguntó Cassandra sacándole el celular de las manos a la diva y dejándolo en la mesa de luz.

"Porque somos así" dijo Rachel besándola apasionadamente.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_No se pueden imaginar lo difícil que es escribir dos historias. Ya vivo en ellas todo el día. Les puedo asegurar que estoy yendo y viniendo de Lima y pasear con lobos, a NY y estar en Broadway, o andar preparando el casamiento de Rachel y Santana en extraño corazón._

_Mi vida está constantemente en otro mundo estos días, pero es entretenido._

_Me agarra la tormenta, y como siempre un rayo suele escapar hacia mi modem, me apuro._

_Muchas gracias VickyAgron por la portada!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Melisa360: **creo que si supiera algo más de psicología que lo básico, les meto uno en la historia para ver que dice. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: **no te tomo como loca, para nada. Jajaja yo también me emocioné al ver de donde eras. Creo que Beth debería estar por los 4, no? No sé. Jajaja. Santana busca su venganza, creo. Un abrazo, gracias por la review!_

_**Romi: **yo tendría que hacer lo mismo y estoy acá! No, mentira, estoy estudiando tanto, pero surgieron otras cosas, así que mis tiempos son más y más cortos. Tardo más en escribir. Espero que estés bien y muchísimas gracias por la review! Beso grande!_

_**VickyAgron:** jajaja, me hacen reír tus reviews, muchas gracias por todas, las leí a cada una. Y muchas gracias también por la portada. Santana es Santana, y ya no sé como pararla. A veces se me confunden los fics, porque creo que las hago distintas en todas, pero pongo Rachel y para mi inmediatamente después va Santana. Me mareo bastante, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Muchas gracias por la review! Besotes!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por todo!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	6. Ideas

******Título:** No me estoy haciendo más joven.

**Capítulo: **6 - Ideas

******Autora: ****Symbelmynne**

******Capítulo: ****6**/?

******Palabras: ****3,366**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Caracter Original, Amistad Pezberry, Faberry, Britchel, HummelBerry, y más.

******Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra comienzan a relajarse ahora que están comprometidas. Pero surgen las complicaciones ¿cuándo van a casarse?¿dónde?¿cómo? Y sobre todo ¿cuál es la obsesión de Santana López con la pareja que ella misma define como JulyBerry? Continuación de Viral. Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron

******Rating: ********M**

******IMPORTANTE: ********Ya no sé ni para donde voy, ni para donde fui, ni como lo hice. Puedo asegurarles que mi mente está en 500 lugares al mismo tiempo. Así que si encuentran un pedacito, díganle donde estoy.**

* * *

******Ideas**

Ya estaban a cuatro meses de la boda y realmente, las dos se miraban a los ojos mientras escuchaban las ideas que todos, absolutamente todos, tenían sobre su casamiento. Sabían que al final iba a tener sentido, o por lo menos eso creían.

Bueno, seguramente alguien iba a tener algo de sentido en todo lo que estaban diciendo.

"La despedida de soltera la vamos a hacer por separado." dijo Santana en un momento en que todos se habían quedado en silencio.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Cassandra mirándola por unos instantes.

"Si, solo Rachel y yo." dijo la latina guiñándole el ojo a la diva.

"¿Puedo matarla?" preguntó Cassandra en el oído de Rachel.

"Que parezca un accidente" dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué quieres que pase eso?" preguntó Brittany

"Así cuando llegue mi despedida de soltera, ella me hace algo especial como yo le voy a hacer esa noche" dijo Santana

"¿Qué vas a hacerle de especial en una noche que es solo entre las dos?" preguntó Jessica

"Oh...¿no se lo imaginan? Yo si" dijo Santana. "Rachel debajo de mi, gimiendo y pidiendo, más y más. Sus pechos rozando con los míos, mis dedos tocando su punto G..."

La diva giró sus ojos y le dijo algo a Cassandra en el oído, levantándose y saludando a sus amigos. Cassandra la siguió despacio, mientras Santana seguía contando lo que le haría a Rachel en su despedida de soltera.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó Santana cuando terminó la historia, mirando a la mesa. Solo quedaba ella y Brittany.

"Se fueron. No sé por que, porque realmente tus sueños son bastante vívidos" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

* * *

"Entonces, rosas blancas por todo el lugar, alfombra roja, yo con traje, tú con un enorme vestido blanco de princesa, y en el salón de al lado, todo violeta" dijo Cassandra recordando lo que había escuchado en la cena.

"¿Crees que si les decimos que lo queremos hacer de alguna otra forma se vayan a enojar?" preguntó la diva apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Cassandra.

"Son tus amigos, no los míos" dijo Cassandra

"¿Tus amigos no tienen ideas para nuestro casamiento?" preguntó la diva apretando el botón para llamar al ascensor.

"Mis amigos saben que es mejor dejarnos elegir ese momento entre nosotras." dijo Cassandra "Sobre todo porque saben quien puede llegar a aparecer si se entera de que todos están opinando"

"¿Quién puede llegar a aparecer?" preguntó Rachel metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa de la rubia, mientras entraban en el ascensor.

"Kate" dijo Cassandra apoyándose en contra de la pared, mientras las manos de la diva recorrían su estómago, acariciando despacio.

"¿Kate?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a morder el cuello de la rubia, quien dobló un poco sus rodillas para acomodarse mejor.

"Mi hermana tiene una gran fascinación por organizar mis bodas" dijo Cassandra.

"Mmmhmm" dijo Rachel tocando finalmente los labios de su novia, metiendo su lengua inmediatamente y esperando una respuesta de su novia. Cassandra agarró la cintura de Rachel y la pegó a su cuerpo, respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad.

El sonido del ascensor hizo que las dos se quejaran porque debían separarse, pero miraron hacia el pasillo, y moviéndose abrazadas caminaron hasta la puerta de su departamento.

"¿No te preocupa que mi hermana aparezca para organizar la boda?" preguntó Cassandra buscando la llave.

"Sabes que ahí no tengo la llave" dijo Rachel sintiendo las manos de Cassandra en su trasero.

"No perdía nada en fijarme" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en la nariz de la diva y sacando sus manos de ahí para sacar la llave de la cartera.

"Entremos antes de que Quinn y Jessica lleguen a este piso" dijo la diva.

"¿Cómo sabes que van a hacerlo?"

"Porque el ascensor bajó" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y así entraban las dos al ascensor.

Cassandra sonrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella, siguiendo a Rachel en la oscuridad del departamento hasta el cuarto, en donde la diva prendió la luz y se tiró en la cama a esperar que la rubia se acostara sobre ella.

"Así nunca vamos a terminar algo que empezamos antes" dijo Cassandra reclamando los labios de la diva en un beso, mientras Rachel metía de nuevo sus manos debajo de su remera.

Cassandra no esperaba respuesta alguna de su novia, por lo que se relajó en los brazos de la diva y dejó que ella tomara el control.

Rachel aprovechó y las hizo girar quedando ella encima de Cassandra.

Sacó sus manos del cuerpo de su novia, solo para desvestirse y la rubia, para ganar tiempo, comenzó a sacarse su remera.

Cuando las dos se quedaron sin prenda superior, Rachel se levantó para sacarse el pantalón, y Cassandra se lo logró sacar acostada, esperando que la diva siguiera.

Rachel sonrió y sacó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba a su novia.

Cassandra esperó a que Rachel estuviera acostada nuevamente sobre ella, para pasar una de sus manos alrededor de ella y la otra llevarla a su entrepierna. La diva, sonrió ante el gesto y bajó hasta la entrepierna de la rubia, para comenzar con lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

Mientras Cassandra se arqueaba al sentir los dedos de Rachel en sus labios inferiores, la diva estaba siendo penetrada por dos dedos.

"¿No podrías esperar?" preguntó Rachel mordiendo los labios de Cassandra mientras se apuraba por penetrarla para imitar el ritmo de la mano dentro de ella.

"Desesperada" alcanzó a decir Cassandra, antes de sentarse al borde de la cama y hacer que Rachel se sentara sobre ella.

Rachel sonrió en un nuevo beso y pasó su mano libre alrededor de los hombros de Cassandra y las embestidas de las dos comenzaron a tomar velocidad y fuerza.

La diva giró un poco su muñeca y con la palma de su mano comenzó a estimular el clítoris de Cassandra, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera más y más cerca del orgasmo, mientras ella comenzaba a sentir los signos del mismo. Poco a poco, las dos comenzaron a respirar más agitadamente, mientras la explosión sucedía en sus partes bajas.

Cassandra abrazó a Rachel mientras ambas bajaban del orgasmo y la diva le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

"Bastante desesperada estabas" dijo Rachel cuando las dos ya se habían calmado.

"Si. Estaba cansada de no poder tocarte." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Desde cuándo no puedes hacerlo?"

"Desde que cada vez que estamos con algo de tiempo libre nos encontramos con tus amigas"

"Lo sé. Pero...están desesperadas también por nuestro casamiento"

"Usamos demasiado esa palabra hoy"

"Lo sé"

* * *

**Santana: **no me gusta que me hayas dejado hablando sola.

**Rachel:** estabas contando una historia sacada de tus fantasías pornográficas, realmente es algo que no tenía ganas de contar.

**Santana:** ¿no te excitó ni un poquito?

**Rachel: **no. Tengo alguien a quien me gustaría presentarte.

**Santana:** ¿en serio?¿Qué puede tener de especial esa persona que ya no tenga con Brittany?

**Rachel: **es una psicóloga, Santana. Necesito que empieces a olvidar esa obsesión por mi.

**Santana:** imposible.

**Rachel: **si te empiezas a poner así...

**Santana: **es imposible que me pueda olvidar si no te tuve nunca. ¿Crees que Cassandra me permitiría una noche de tu cuerpo para intentar olvidar esa obsesión?

**Rachel:** no lo creo. Y la verdad, voy a abandonar esta conversación en este momento.

**Santana: **¿por qué Rachel?

**Santana:** no es gracioso, Rachel. Respóndeme.

**Santana:** ¿Rachel?

* * *

"Interesante conversación la que acabo de leer en tu celular" dijo Cassandra esa noche.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó la diva pasando al baño para cambiarse.

"Le dijiste que vaya a una psicóloga"

"Creo que ya era hora que alguien se lo dijera"

"Brittany no va a estar muy contenta"

"Por mi, Brittany tendría que ir con ella. Ya es como que se está pasando de límite. No creo que haya tenido nunca alguno."

"¿Estás entrando en razón al respecto a tus amigas?"

"Creo que estoy en una fase de proteccionista"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si sigue hablando, y diciendo lo que dice, vas a terminar matándola. Cassie..." dijo Rachel saliendo del baño y caminando hacia la rubia, sentándose a su lado en el sillón. "Conozco esas miradas que le tiras cuando empieza a hablar, y realmente cada vez son más y más asesinas. No quiero quedarme sola"

"¿Quieres que yo vaya al psicólogo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Oh, no. Quiero que ella vaya al psicólogo. ¿Te imaginas como se va a poner después de nuestra boda? Y si llega a lograr organizar mi despedida de soltera"

"Hablando de las organizaciones..." dijo Cassandra levantándose y esperando que la diva lo haga. "De nuestra boda, principalmente"

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva

"Kate me llamó."

"¿Tu hermana?"

"¿No me escuchaste anoche, en el ascensor?"

"Si, pero..."

"Mi hermana está viniendo a NY, para juntarse con tus amigos y mis amigos, para organizar la boda"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se enteró de que tus amigos y mis amigos están organizando esto"

"¿Estás bien con eso?" preguntó Rachel saludando al guardia de seguridad de la puerta con la mano.

"Sal a firmar los autógrafos" dijo Cassandra soltando la mano de la diva y caminando hacia un costado de la gente para esperar.

Rachel asintió e hizo lo que hacía siempre después de cada función para caminar hacia su novia.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que Rachel agarró la mano de la rubia.

"¿Estás preocupada por que Kate haga algo para arruinar nuestra boda?" preguntó Rachel.

"Estoy preocupada porque una persona más organizando nuestro casamiento no va a ayudar a organizar nuestro casamiento." dijo Cassandra

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Ya verás" dijo la rubia.

* * *

**Rachel: **¿qué es todo lo que me mandaste?

**Kurt: **todos los bocetos que tengo para tu vestido de novia.

**Rachel: **¿bocetos?Son 30 fotos de dibujos, Kurt.

**Santana:** que no te dejan ver nada.

**Kurt:** ¿por qué estamos hablando en este grupo?

**Quinn:** porque mandaste las 30 fotos al grupo, Kurt.

**Rachel:** ¿bocetos?

**Kurt:** si, Rachel. Bocetos. Después tenemos que ver la tela, y comenzar a probarlos, etc.

**Rachel:** ¿cuánto tardarías en hacer todo eso?

**Kurt:** para la primera prueba, si te decides por uno de esos hoy, más o menos un mes, mes y medio.

**Rachel:** mes, mes y medio.

**Kurt:** si.

**Quinn: **¿Hace cuánto sabemos de la fecha de la boda?

**Santana:** creo que hace unos 6 meses, un poco más, un poco menos.

**Kurt:** ¿por qué lo dicen? Además, yo me ofrecí a hacer el traje de novia.

**Quinn:** ¿Cuándo es la boda? Hoy parece que tengo una laguna en la memoria.

**Santana: **Creo que en dos meses, más o menos.

**Kurt:** ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Rachel! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**Quinn:** Creo que porque sabíamos de la boda hace meses, Kurt.

**Santana:** yeap.

**Kurt: **¿Rachel?

**Quinn:** creo que ya hemos perdido a la novia.

**Santana:** yo creo que ha salido a comprar un vestido.

**Quinn:** estoy segura de que ha salido a hacer eso.

**Kurt:** ¡Rachel!¡Rachel! Fue todo una broma. Por favor, no salgas a comprar un vestido. Por favor.

**Quinn:** broma

**Kurt:** quería que reaccionara de alguna forma. No pensé que fuera a reaccionar saliendo a comprar un vestido.

**Santana:** ¿te das cuenta de que ha sido una broma muy mala? Y eso que te lo estoy diciendo yo. O sea, me caracterizo por hacerle bromas a esas dos, pero con eso no se juega Kurt.

**Kurt:** fue un chistecito pequeñito.

**Quinn: **mandaste 30 fotos de bocetos, uno más feo que el otro debo decir.

**Kurt:** Eso es porque no tienes ni una maldita pizca de buen gusto.

**Santana:** en eso estoy de acuerdo con Quinn. Son bocetos feos, Kurt.

**Kurt:** ¿por qué hoy se la agarraron en mi contra?

**Quinn:** porque hiciste una broma muy mala.

**Santana:** malísima.

* * *

"¿Tu mejor amigo hizo esa broma?" preguntó Cassandra mirando el teléfono. Estaba en lo de Thomas, probándose una vez más el traje que iba a usar.

"Si, incluso Quinn y Santana le dijeron que había sido una broma muy mala." dijo Rachel

"Bueno, te veo en un rato. Tengo que sacarme esto sin que me pinchen todos los alfileres" dijo Cassandra mirando a Thomas que le hacía señas.

"¿Cómo te queda?¿Sexy o simplemente bonito?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sexy" dijo Thomas escupiendo todos los alfileres que tenía en la boca.

"Escuchaste, diva" dijo Cassandra.

"Está bien, pero quiero una hermosa foto después." dijo Rachel

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"Para poder entretenerme cuando estoy sola" dijo Rachel terminando la comunicación.

"Maldita diva" dijo Cassandra riendo.

"¿Sabes que verte sonreír hace que quiera esforzarme cinco veces más por tu perdón?" preguntó Kate que había estado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, escuchando todo.

"Estás en camino, no lo arruines tanto" dijo Polly que estaba también presente en la prueba del traje.

"Oh. Tienes razón" dijo Kate en voz baja.

"Bueno, voy a terminar de sacarme esto" dijo Cassandra que se había quedado mirando a su hermana después de sus palabras.

"Si." dijeron todos.

Cassandra giró sus ojos ante las palabras. No les estaba pidiendo permiso.

Salió caminando junto a Kate del departamento.

"Lo dije en serio" dijo Kate.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Cassandra

"Quiero luchar por tu perdón, Cassandra. Sabes tan bien como yo que no me lo merezco, pero quiero luchar por el mismo"

"Está bien" dijo Cassandra mirando hacia todos lados.

"Suenas incrédula."

"Lo siento, es que...fueron más de 10 años. Es que...fue mucho y después..."

"Después apareció Rachel para salvarte de ese lugar en donde estabas"

"Era un lugar muy feo. Y Rachel fue...como esa mosca molesta."

"¿Mosca molesta?"

"Si. En realidad más que como una mosca, como Campanita. Toda brillante y alegre bailando en mi aula. Y cambió todo. Sobre todo cuando se enfrentó a mi."

"¿te parece que es la mejor forma de hablar de tu prometida?" preguntó Kate

"Sé que estás atrás mío, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra riendo. Kate suspiró relajada al notar que su hermana había hablado a sabiendas de que Rachel estaba atrás de ellas.

"¿Cómo te das cuenta?" preguntó Rachel. "Me mantuve escondida hasta que salieron"

"Tu perfume" dijo Cassandra.

"Voy a cambiarlo" dijo la diva agarrando la mano que Cassandra le estaba ofreciendo. "Hola Kate" agregó mirando a la otra rubia, quien sonreía.

"Hola Rachel" dijo Kate. "Mi hermana tiene un extraño sentido del humor, por lo que veo"

"Ah, no te preocupes. Como escuchaste, ella sabía que estabas detrás mío" dijo la diva.

"Además que habíamos quedado en vernos para almorzar" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Cómo le queda el traje?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Kate.

"Creo que vamos a tener un problema" dijo Kate.

"¿Problema?" preguntó Rachel mirando preocupada a Cassandra y después de nuevo a su cuñada.

"Si, porque si a mi me pareció que le quedaba sexy no quiero ni imaginar en cuanto tiempo se lo puedes llegar a sacar sin esperar estar solas en la habitación después de la boda" dijo Kate.

"Ohhhh" dijo Rachel mirando a Cassandra brillo en los ojos.

"Sácate cualquier imagen de la cabeza. Ahora vamos a ir a comer con mi hermana. A un buen restaurante" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Me llamó hermana?" preguntó Kate en voz baja, y Rachel asintió.

Estuvieron con la diva hasta que ella tuvo que irse al teatro, y después dieron vueltas un poco más por la ciudad.

"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, Cassandra?" preguntó Kate mientras miraban vidrieras.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su hermana.

"De pronto...estás dispuesta a perdonarme."

"¿Otra vez con el tema?"

"Si. Es que yo no me perdonaría."

"Quizás...si yo no hubiera visto lo que perdonar hace a las personas...lo que el rencor hace a las personas, en realidad."

"¿Cómo?"

"Kate, me estaba destruyendo." dijo Cassandra enfrentando a su hermana. "Lo que tú y él me hicieron, lo que me pasó después, fueron 10 años de autodestrucción. Odiaba al mundo. Las personas que hoy son mis amigos soportaron muchas cosas hasta que me aceptaron y yo los acepte. Rompieron mi confianza."

"Lo siento..." dijo Kate

"No te estoy echando la culpa, aunque debería. Pero si Rachel no hubiera aparecido en mi vida y yo no hubiera encontrado el coraje para buscarla una noche, una noche en la que pensé que podría perder para siempre a la única persona que me hacía sentir, creo que hoy probablemente no estaría acá. O no estaría...digamos...libre. El rencor que sentía por lo que me habían hecho, me estaba matando. Y de pronto, apareció esta pequeña diva con el poder suficiente para hacerme dar cuenta de que podía vivir de una forma diferente. Rachel no cree en el rencor, así que al ver como ella vivía feliz sin rencores, comencé a aprender"

"¿Quien podría lastimar a Rachel?" preguntó Kate sorprendida

"Quinn y Santana, por lo que tengo entendido. Varios años" dijo Cassandra volviendo a caminar.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. No sé bien los detalles todavía, porque es como que Rachel no quiere recordar. Pero parece que de alguna forma ellas dos abusaban de Rachel durante el secundario. Y fue bastante fuerte. A veces Kurt dice que si Rachel no hubiera tenido un sueño tan fuerte, o no hubiera tenido la personalidad que tenía, hubiera sido una víctima más"

"¿Crees qué...?"

"Trato de no pensarlo mucho. Además esas dos ahora la hacen feliz. Y la protegen. Bastante. Si alguna de las dos hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre mi o hubiera dicho algo en contra de nuestra relación, puedo asegurarte que ésta no estaría a punto de dar el paso hacia el altar"

"O hacia los hijos..."

"¿Te contaron?"

"Ya estuvieron preparando una habitación en la mansión para su nieto o nieta"

"¿En serio?"

"Son tus padres ¿qué esperabas?"

"Bueno, prepararon habitaciones para tus hijos"

"Recientemente. Pero no me molesta. Al fin y al cabo, la que cometió el error más grande de su vida fui yo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Cassandra, por supuesto. Fui una perra, una maldita perra. Tengo que agradecer a todos los dioses de esta tierra por darme una oportunidad. Y juntar coraje. Sé que cuando aparecí, antes de esa extraña pelea en el lodo, lo hice de muy mala manera. Pero no sabía como acercarme, realmente."

"Está bien. Podríamos...no sé...empezar a dejar todo atrás, ¿verdad?"

"Podríamos" dijo Kate atreviéndose a abrazar con un brazo a Cassandra.

"Entonces acompáñame a elegir las malditas alianzas" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

* * *

"¿Qué está haciendo ella acá?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva.

"Está cenando" dijo Rachel. "Bueno, todavía no"

"Si, pero su presencia" dijo Santana

"Cass. Cass." dijo Beth siguiendo a las dos rubias y mirando a Kate antes de estirar sus manitos hacia Cassandra.

"¿Qué sucede Beth?" preguntó Cassandra agachándose para levantarla.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Beth señalando a Kate

"Mi hermana." dijo Cassandra

"Oh..." dijo Beth abrazando a Cassandra y mirando a la otra rubia.

"Bueno, creo que en unos 30 minutos la cena va a estar lista. Viendo que tuve que aumentar la cantidad." dijo Shelby saliendo de la cocina.

"Si, esto de tener visitas inesperadas" dijo Santana mirando a Kate con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si, Santana. Tienes razón" dijo Shelby mirando a su hija sorprendida. "Por eso me pregunto que estás haciendo aquí y sin Brittany."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Shelby quiere decir que la visita inesperada eres tú." dijo Cassandra mirando a la latina.

"Bueno...es la única forma en que puedo visitar a mi querida amiga" dijo Santana

"¿Brittany te prohibió verme si estoy sola?" preguntó Rachel riendo.

"En realidad me prohibió hablar del tema de la despedida de soltera con uds. Solo puedo opinar sobre ideas grupales" dijo Santana.

"¿Ideas grupales?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Nada de a dos" dijo Santana

"Era obvio. Tu novia es inteligente" dijo Cassandra

"Lo sé." dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo pudiste perdonar a Santana?" preguntó Kate mirando a la latina.

"¿A quién le preguntas?" preguntó Shelby

"A Cassandra. Esa chica casi viola a Rachel en la pelea en el lodo." dijo Kate

"Ey, doble de riesgo de Cassandra, no les hagas recordar esas cosas" dijo Santana

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Kate

"No, nada. Nada" dijo Santana viendo como Cassandra se ponía a recordar ese día.

"Tengo que recordar tantas veces que perdonar es divino" dijo Cassandra sentándose al lado de Rachel y dejando un beso en su mejilla. Después dejó otro en la mejilla de Beth quien había hecho un puchero.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Mil perdones por la demora, pero espero poder actualizar seguido (por lo menos una vez por semana) _

_Volviendo al ruedo y con el JulyBerry. No sé como quedó, porque pasa por muchas etapas, como habrán visto._

_Volvió Kate._

_Kurt hace bromas sobre el vestido de novia a poco tiempo de la boda._

_Etc._

_Así que, espero sus comentarios. _

_Bueno Kitties, pocas palabras hoy._

_Muchas gracias por los follows, favorites y sobre todo por las reviews! _

_**Mrs Michele:** jajaja el guardia tenía que ser gay. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Melisa360**: jajaja si, y encima ahora alguien más para las peleas sobre la ropa! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** no creo que la calma de Santana durara mucho. Me parece nomás. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la portada y muchas gracias por la review! Besos Vicky!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **es el único espermatozoide y se perdió para siempre metiendo a Puck en el grupo de Whatsapp. Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_Besos Kitties! _

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Gracias por leerme! _

_Lore. _


End file.
